


Royal Pain

by ChelLo_the_Trainer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chains, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, force, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelLo_the_Trainer/pseuds/ChelLo_the_Trainer
Summary: You're a decendant of the King of Kalos. You spend most of your days locked in the Parfume Palace where your mother and father demand you carry on like a princess. However, you're a rebel. You don't want to be a princess. You also don't want to marry Nigel, the guy your parents are forcing you to date. His family is very wealthy like yours, but he's verbally abusive to you. You hate him. After Nigel gets physically abusive with you, you have no choice but to run off, change your name, and start over in the paradise known as the Alola Region. Is it really a paradise though? You'll find out.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this fic posted on Wattpad with the username: chelsealorain   
> This version has a more explicit detail of certain situations.   
> Original character artwork is featured on the wattpad version.

"(your name)! Do come here would you? We are late!" Your mother called out from the foyer downstairs. You were nowhere near ready to go. You didn't want to go. Not again.

"I hate Nigel, I'm not going." You said to yourself.   
Mom: "What was that dear?"  
"Nothing mother! I'll be right there!" You said with fake enthusiasm.

Your parents are king and queen of Kalos. Well, technically they aren't considering royals have no real power anymore, but try telling them that. Yes, they are very wealthy, but that's about it. I guess that's all you need nowadays to have power. Money. It was your great great great great....great? grandfather who was the king of Kalos many many years ago. He built the Parfume Palace. This is where you and your parents live now. It is tradition to keep the family living in the palace. However, recently most of the palace has been used as a museum and there are strangers constantly walking around. This might've been because your parents were finally running out of money; they would never tell you this though. The palace isn't much of a home anymore; especially when your parents forbid you from leaving it. It's more like a prison really.

Dad: "(YOUR NAME)! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

You took your time walking down the palace stairs as you looked down at your parents. You had a look of pure innocence plastered on your face, but you knew their rage was building with every delicate step you took.

Mom: "Finally dear, how many times must we tell you child that your future husband should never have to wait on you?"   
"But mother, how will I be fashionably late?" You said with pure sarcasm.   
Dad: "Enough! Let's go now!"

A limo brought you and your parents to the Battle Chateau to meet your boyfriend, Nigel, and his family. You really could've walked to the Chateau yourself considering it was on the next route, but your parents had to be extra at all times.

Not much was said in the limo. You didn't hate your parents, but they never had your best interest at heart. You don't want to be locked up in Parfume Palace for the rest of your life. You'd already wasted 18 years there.

Oh, I guess I should mention that today is your birthday. You're turning 18. You're officially an adult in terms of the Kalos Region's laws. Here's a little bit more about yourself: you have light blue hair (it's natural), bright blue eyes to match, light freckles, and rosy lips. You weren't insanely skinny, but you were healthy. You also had a nice ass which comes with some of your fullness. You're usual attire is a nice casual dress/romper in which your parents force you to wear. Appearance is everything according to your mother.

***Arrived at Battle Chateau***

Nigel's Dad, Griffin: "Ah bonjour everyone! It is so nice of you all to join us for Nigel's title battle."   
Mom as she shakes Griffin's hand: "Oh Griffin, you know we could never miss something like this! This is our future son-in-law we are talking about!" The adult-adults start laughing. You roll your eyes discretely and proceed into the Chateau. Nigel, the BF, starts to run up to you.

Nigel: "Ah! (Your name), ready to see your sexy boyfriend become an Earl?" He grinned and went in for an aggressive hug.   
"Heh," you started to push him away nonchalantly, "as sexy as that sounds Nigel, I'm not really feeling too great, I think I'll just-"   
Nigel pulls you back in and whispers in your ear, "Watch me battle or I'll tell your parents about your little tattoo." He said this in a menacing tone. He then broke the hug and smiled. He started to greet your parents. You stood there confused and scared.

'How the hell did he know about my tattoo? If he tells my parents about this, they'll kill me, adopt a new child, name her (your name), and pretend like I never existed. He better not tell them.'

You watched in horror as Nigel talked to your parents. He put on a fake smile as he talked to them. You and Nigel were well aware of the arranged marriage situation. Nigel's family was in the same social class as your family along with being very close. Nigel thinks your only good as a trophy wife to have on display as he battles people at the Chateau even though he's constantly putting you down if you eat too much or don't wear something flattering. Everything they do is for the social status, which unfortunately puts you in this abusive relationship. Nigel hasn't gotten physical with you yet, but he's come close a couple times. He has some anger issues when he doesn't get what he wants. He's been spoiled his whole life. You guess that's an excuse for his behavior.

Thankfully, Nigel didn't tell your parents about the small heart tattoo that rests behind your ear. You got this tattoo just recently when you snuck out to party in Lumiose City. This city was full of nightclubs and parlors. You had multiple guys buy you drinks since you were underage. (I do not condone underage drinking just FYI) You drank a bit too much and woke up with the cute heart tattoo behind your ear. You actually loved it, but knew no one could ever see it. You had no idea how Nigel figured it out.

Dad: "(your name), hurry now. Nigel is about to begin his title battle."  
You mentally cursed in your head and put on a fake smile. You walked and sat next to your parents at the VIP table.

'Why must my parents be so damn extra?!'

Nigel won the match and was announced as an Earl. He looked over at you and noticed your lack of enthusiasm. He decided to wait till later to address his frustration about it.

***Later***

Your parents pressured you to ride to Nigel's house after the celebration in the Chateau. You really didn't want to go, but decided you didn't really have a choice anyways. Also, the day was almost over and not a single person had told you happy birthday. All you wanted to do was go home and wait for your parents to go to sleep so you could sneak out and have a real birthday party. Instead, you were forced to spend time with your "boyfriend."

Inside Nigel's family's mansion, you sat in Nigel's room on the bed looking at your pokedex. Pokedexes were used as a phone and many other things.

Nigel came in with some champagne. He seemed calm and collected for about .2 seconds. Then the storm came.

N: "Listen here bitch." He said with deep breaths.

You nearly spit out your sip of champagne at his sudden words. You placed the glass on the nightstand slowly.

"N-Nigel, why are you angry? What did I-"  
N: "Are you deaf bitch? I said listen to me! Not ask me 20 questions!"

'Ok overexaggerator. I was asking 2 questions thank you.'

N: "Ha, you know what's great? Looking over at your girlfriend when you've just won an important battle and noticing that she doesn't give A SINGLE FUCKING SHIT!"

You started to tense up. You couldn't fake that kind of emotion. Being happy for someone you hate was not an easy task. You wished he hadn't noticed.

"I-I'm sorry babe. It won't happen again."   
N: "Damn right it won't. But you know what else isn't going to happen again?" He starts to slowly walk over to you. He lightly tapped his fingers on your leg, "I WONT GET TO BE RETITLED AS AN EARL YOU IGNORANT SLUT!" He slammed his fists down next to you in the bed making you jump up.

"Nigel, calm down! I said I was s-sorry!" You were terrified. You'd never seen him this pissed before.   
N: "You need to feel what it felt like to look over at your partner and see that they didn't care. It was humiliating. So now I'm not going to care."   
"Wh-what does that mean-"

He hit you. Right on your plump cheek.

N: "Happy Birthday Babydoll."


	2. What a Strange Place

This was the last straw. You always told yourself you wouldn't be subject to physical abuse. Nigel's outburst have only been getting worse with each incident. If you stay, he might actually kill you sometime down the line.

***Nigel's Mansion***

You put on a happy face as you left his house that night. He hugged and kissed you as if he didn't notice your bruised cheek. You constantly wondered if he had these episodes where he blacks out and doesn't realize what he's doing. His family would never allow that to get checked though. It would harm their precious status quo. Ugh you hate them.

On your way home, you decided to let your one and only Pokémon out of it's ball to join you.

Ten years ago, when you were 8, you found yourself playing in the backyard mazes with the family Furfrou. He was your only real friend at the time before he was sold to the Furfrou competition shows. Your favorite thing to do was to chase him and play hide-and-go-seek in the backyard. As you were looking for Furfrou one day, you found a weird object. It was a light pink PokeEgg. You knew you had to hide it from your parents, so you kept it under your bed and talked to it every day. When the egg finally hatched, you immediately had a new best friend, Igglybuff.

Now, the Pokémon is fully evolved meaning that your only Pokémon is an extremely strong Wigglytuff. You wanted to battle Nigel multiple times just so you could have the satisfaction of beating him, but you know who would receive the beating afterwords...

"Wiggles, I can't stay here. We will both die if we stay. We....we have to run away." You said as you looked down at the path.

Wigglytuff perked it's ears straight up and nodded. Wigglytuff also patted your back to show support. She was always there for you. You both walked back to the mansion as carefully as possible, trying not to be seen.

You packed as many outfits as you could into a backpack along with a pearl necklace. You put on your favorite outfit: a white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a blue flannel wrapped around your waist. You also put on your combat boots. You put the pearl necklace around Wigglytuff's neck so that she could keep it safe.

The two of you snuck off your balcony and scaled the side of the mansion. You were used to doing this by how often you went out to party in Lumiose City. This is where you were heading off to. You were able to travel down the short route without any problems and make it to the bustling city. It felt like a relief.

However, time was not on your side. You wanted to be out of the Kalos region before daylight. You hurried to a local pawn shop and sold the pearl necklace for a hefty amount of money.

You then returned your Wigglytuff to it's ball so you could run to the Lumiose Airport. The only flight available at the time was to the Alola region. You weren't sure what this region was about, but it was better than where you were right now. So you bought it. It was pretty pricey and left you with a small amount of money leftover.

You had an hour to wait for the plane to arrive. You took this time to look up the Alola region on your phone and to look at places to live. You were immediately taken back by the pictures of the Alolan Islands.

'Wow! This place looks like a paradise! I can't wait to start over! I think I'll change my name too just incase my family or Nigel tries to find me. Hmmm...I'll go by Maisie. Yeah. Maisie. Now let's see if I can find a reasonable home.....eh....um....shit. These are all expensive. Oh wait, here's a listing for a house. WHAT?! I can rent it for 20 pokecoins a month! Holy shit! I'll do it! I just need to make it to....hmm...ah! Po Town! What an interesting name.'

Airport Attendant: "Now boarding flight to Alola! Repeat, now boarding flight to Alola!"

'Welp, that's me! Here we go Miss Maisie!'

***Landing in Alola***

You walked off the plane with your heavy book bag. Wigglytuff's pokeball was resting in your pocket. A dancing woman greeted you by saying, "Alola!"

You looked confused and replied back, "Uh yeah. That's the name of this region. Yes."

The woman giggled and informed you that this was how they said 'hello' in this region. You were embarrassed, but laughed it off and went to the welcome center outside of the airport.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for Po Town? Is it nearby?"

The man looked at you with wide eyes.

Man: "Oh cousin, why would you want to go there?....I guess it's none of my business. Anyways, here is a map. The town isn't too far from here. You should make it in one trip."   
"Great....um thanks?"

You were confused by the man's reaction. Maybe the town was a bit rundown? The picture of the house didn't look great, but it was such a good deal considering you didn't have much money.

You walked and walked and walked.

'Ugh. I don't know what kind of distance that man at the welcome center is used to walking, but I'm exhausted. I don't even know how close I am. There's nothing around. Then again, I haven't slept in....I don't even know. Is it still my birthday?'

After awhile of walking, it started to drizzle. You started to pick up the pace in case a down pour was coming. The closer you got to Po Town, the harder the rain fell.

"Ugh! Well this is great! All my stuff is going to be drenched!" You yelled out.   
???: "Hey."   
!!!  
"Wh-who said that!" You squinted through the thick rainfall.   
???: "Nanu."

An older man came up to you. His face was expressionless. You were confused and unaware of how to handle this strange man.

"Uh hi I'm...Maisie."   
N: "Cool. You lost?"

This is when you noticed his police badge. You then felt relief.

"Oh! Sorta! Um, I'm looking for Po Town. Please tell me it's close by..."   
N: "Yeah. It's right up there." He pointed.   
"Ok good! Merci! (Thanks)"   
N: "..." he stared at you.   
"...um. Ok then. Bye!"

Nanu lazily waved by then walked the opposite direction of you.

You finally came to a sign that said Po Town. There was graffiti on it, which was always a great sign. Literally.

"Uhhhh..." you looked up at the huge metal walls that seemed to be surrounding Po Town. You wondered how you were going to get in.

'Maybe this is like a gated community? Surely that's what this is for...'

???: "Hey."   
"Ahhh!" You were startled and then relieved to see that voice belonged to Nanu again.   
"Nanu! Oh thank Arceus. Can you help me get inside this town?"   
N: "Sure, but if you turn up missing, I'm not going to tell them where you are."   
"Uhh...ok?"

'This man is somethin'

He opened the huge metal door, but did not join you inside the town. You turned around to thank him, but the door shut in your face.

'Well ok then.'

You proceeded through the rundown town. There was graffiti, trash, and beer bottles everywhere. You felt like you were being watched also, but you didn't see anyone. You tried to focus on finding the house you were going to rent.

'Here we go! 123 Po Street! It's really not that bad. Just needs some TLC.'

You went up to the house and knocked. The door slightly opened. You were still getting rained on, so you entered. Inside was a sleeping teen boy with blue hair. He had a strange black and white outfit on. Next to him was a girl with pink hair. She was in the same get-up. She looked up at you with wide eyes then hit the boy.

Girl: "Yo! B! Get yo ass up!"   
Boy: "BUT I DIDN'T WANT A CASCOON!"   
Girl: "Yo what?"  
Boy: "Uh...................................." the boy looks over at you.

"Um...is this house still for rent?" You asked nervously.

Boy: "Oh shit dawg, yeah it is! Got the deposit?"  
"Yes. Do I just pay you guys?"   
Girl: "Who else ya gonna pay?"   
"Um...ok."

You handed them the money and their faces lit up.

Girl: "Ok girl, here's the deal yo. Don't get in the way and you can stay. Got it? Also don't let our boss find out we got ya living here using our electricity and shit. K?"  
"You got it!....yo?"

'Is this how they talk in Alola?'

Boy: "So yo, what's ya name sweetcheeks?"   
"Maisie."   
Boy: "Cool cool."  
Girl: "Yeah, you'd be smart to take our advice yo and stay away from da boss."  
"Wh-why? Is he gonna hurt me? What does he look like?"

The two ignored the first two questions and replied in unison, "you'll know if ya see 'im."   
"Ok?"

The two walked towards the door. The boy stumbled. He might've been a bit tipsy.

Girl: "Have fun Maisie girl." She waved as she exited. The boy followed behind, but stopped and said, "Oh and if ya need anythin' just call us Grunt A and B. Don't matter which one you refer to us as."   
"Ok."  
Boy: "Oh and Welcome to Po Town....yo."


	3. Look Who It Is, It's Our Boy

Your first couple of nights in Po Town were uneventful. However, you were constantly stressed out about your money supply. Thank Arceus the rent was so cheap, but you still had to eat. On top of that, you had to make sure you stayed out of view from the boss; whoever that is.

You were walking to a nearby town when you felt like someone was following you. You turned around to see the silhouette of a tall figure walking behind you. The figure wasn't extremely close, so you kept on walking.

A couple days later, you noticed this figure would always walk behind you when you were walking away from and towards Po Town. You were fed up with it, so you decided to approach the figure.

"Hey! Do you have a problem or something?! Why are you always following me huh?" Your arms were crossed.

The figure kept walking towards you. You stepped back a couple times so that the figure, which now appeared to be a man in a black hoodie and black pants with the hood over his head, wasn't so close to you.

"U-um hello?" You said nervously.   
???: "Ain't followin' ya princess." The figure said blankly.

'Does he know I'm a princess?! Does he know me?! Did my parents send him?! Or Nigel?! Or?!'

"Well it really seems like it. Do you live in Po Town too?"

The figure lifted his head some. You could now see that his eyes were a light silver color. He looked very tired, probably from stalking you so much.

The man laughed and pushed his shoulder past you.

"Hey! I asked you a question! Rude!"

He ignored you.

'Ugh. Whatever. I don't even feel like job hunting anymore today. I'm just going to go back home and avoid this guy. Jerk.'

That night you heard a knock on your door. You stopped making the Cup O' Noodles and went to answer it.

Right when you were about to open the door, the door slammed open anyways. Grunt A or B? The male grunt that you're renting the house from barged in and shut the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes looked panicked.

"Wh-what's going-"   
Grunt: "Ah shit Maisie, its bad yo. Real fuckin' bad."   
"What's bad grunt?!"   
"The boss man, he-he found out that someone's been livin' in Po. I dunno how yo, but he did. He's pissed. Did you run into him or somethin'?"   
"No? I don't think so?"   
"Shit. Well, he doesn't know where ya livin' and who let ya live here, so-so uh, don't say shit aight?"  
"Aight."   
"Cool cool. Ok-"  
"But what if I need to leave my house? This town isn't that big, he's going to find me grunt!" You started panicking.

The grunt put his hands up to your mouth to shush you. He looked around silently to see if he heard anyone.

Grunt: "Maisie, chill dawg. Grunt and I will figure somethin' out. Don't worry. We might have ta' talk to the boss ourselves." He shuddered as he said the last sentence.

"Will he hurt you?" You said with a worried tone.   
Grunt: "Maybe. But we like ya Maisie. Boss might too. I mean ya pretty cute and stuff. Plus, ya homeless like us without Po Town. He might understand and take pity on ya."

You looked down and started to worry about where you would have to go if you got kicked out of Po Town. Worst case scenario was calling your parents and begging them to get you a ticket back to Kalos. Tears of worry started to form in your eyes.

"No. I'll go talk to him." You said in a low voice.   
Grunt: "Yo what?!? Maisie girl, boss ain't a nice dude. He'll crush someone as fragile as you dawg."   
"I don't care. I'm not going to have other people get hurt for me and I'm definitely not letting someone else decide my future. I'm going in there to demand I stay here in Po Town."   
Grunt: "Ya got balls Maisie. I'll tell ya that. Just, maybe calm down a bit before you go stompin' in there ok?"   
"Oh right. Yeah that's probably a good idea. Haha"

***The Next Night***

You contemplated the entire day if you should go talk to the boss of Po Town. By the time you finally said, "ok. I'm gonna do it," it was dark outside again.

'Great. Nothing like going to see a violent boss at night. Good job (your name).'

It was now or never though, so you walked out of your home in the pouring rain (it never stopped raining) with your bright yellow rain jacket on and your red rainboots. You looked super menacing...not. You looked like Curious Aipom when he played in the rain.

You walked to the far side of Po Town and came across what had to be the boss's mansion. It was huge and rundown just like all the other buildings there. You walked up to the porch and pulled your rain jacket hood down. You thought about knocking on the door, but decided to walk in instead. Who would hear your faint knocks in such a huge mansion anyways?

You slowly crept inside and observed multiple teens dressed like Grunt A and B. You were used to seeing this outfit around town, but didn't think you would see them in the mansion as well.

'Do they all live here?'

You walked up to a guy and asked him, "Where can I find the boss?"   
He avoided eye contact with you at first until he heard your question. He looked down at you with one eyebrow raised. He bent down to face you and said, "Up there sweetie, have fun."

'What is that supposed to mean?! Is this a bad idea? This is probably a bad idea. I should probably just walk out of here while I have the chance and runaway. Right? No! No! Maisie does not runaway! Only (your name) runs away! Not this time, here I go...'

You proceeded up the stairs. You could only go up to the left side of the building since a fallen chandelier took up the other staircase. There was broken glass everywhere.

Once you were on the second floor, you found yourself lost again. There were so many rooms and you didn't feel like barging in and having panic attacks in each one, wondering if you were going to get attacked or not.

There was another male that looked like he was keeping guard of something or someone in the hallway. You cautiously walked up to him.

"E-excuse me? Can you point me in the direction of the boss's room please?" You fiddled your thumbs together in anticipation.

The male looked at you and said, "NO!"   
You winced and squeaked.   
Male: "Heh, I'm kiddin'. Just walk out this window onto the roof to get to the otha' side of the building yo."

You nervously nodded and followed his direction. 

'This is so dangerous and slippery. How many people have to do this a day? I'm going to die before I even meet the damn guy.'

You stumbled into the building after you dove in from the window. You were so scared you were going to fall off the roof. You landed on your stomached and pushed yourself up with your arms. As you went to look up, you saw two white tennis shoes right in front of your face. One foot lifted up and rested on your back to push you back down onto the floor.

"H-hey! Stop!" You struggled to lift your body off the gross carpet, but were no match for this one foot.   
???: "Nah, I don't think I will."

'That voice! Where have I heard it before?'

???: "Got a lot of nerve comin' up to my crib, princess."   
"...wait. Princess...you're that guy from yesterday!"   
???: "Ding ding ding!" He lifted the foot up and you hesitated before you got up to face the man.

He had his hand on his hips and was slouched. He didn't have his hood on anymore which revealed that he had voluminous white hair. Some of it was pushed back with some strange yellow sunglasses. His hoodie was no longer zipped which revealed a gold chain. It was similar to the ones the teens wore. This man had a strange purple tattoo on his forearm as well.

Piecing all this information together made you blurt out, "You're the boss!"

The boss laughed evilly and said, "Ya pretty smart for a lil pain in my ass."   
You knitted your eyebrows together out of anger. How dare this man talk to you like this.

Boss: "Heh, cute face ya got there." He pinched your cheek. You slapped his hand away.   
"Don't touch me!" He really struck a nerve. It was the same cheek that Nigel hit and was still slightly bruised.

The boss went from looking amused to looking pissed off in millisecond. You started to sink down out of fear.

He ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

Boss: "Don't ever slap ya boy anywhere on his body again little girl...unless ya want to die where you stand."

You gulped loudly.

He walked towards a large door at the end of the hallway and opened it with one arm. He motioned for you to follow him with the other one. His face was blank, but menacing.

Boss: "NOW GIRL!" He yelled. It made you squeak and stumble towards his direction. He smirked at the sight.

'I hit the boss. I fucking hit him. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Nigel? Where ya at my man? Save me plz. I'm dead.'


	4. Sicko

You walked towards the boss's room. As you walked past him, he shoved you inside, growing impatient. You stumbled more and quickly turned around to try and escape.

He held you back with one hand while the other was behind him, locking the door.   
Boss: "Nuh uh uh!" He mocked.

'Oh shit.'

You kept a safe distance away from him as he walked towards a purple chair. You could tell it was trying to be a throne. In all realness though, it was just an old arm chair that was spray-painted purple.

The boss sat down and placed both of his hands on the arms of the chair. He stared down at you like you were some kind of peasant. It angered you.

"L-Let me out! Sicko!" You yelled.

'Nice stutter there, (your name).'

The boss chuckled slightly and said, "haven't heard that one before. Sicko. Kinda like it." He grinned.   
"You would." You crossed your arms and looked away.   
"Hmph. Liked ya better when my foot was on ya back." He stood up to approach you.

You formed your body into a fighting stance. You took his words as pure fighting words.

He laughed slightly and put his hands up, backing away from you. He said, "Calm down princess. I jus' wanna have a lil chat." His words were sarcastic.

"I'm listening." You said firmly.   
Boss: "So, you're livin' in my town ey?"   
"I am." You said hesitantly.  
"Well, that's a problem. Ya aint apart of team skull. I can't have lil girls livin' in my town that aren't apart of my team. How would ya boy look then?"

You stood there confused. Team skull? What the hell is that? A secret society?

The boss looked at you dumbfounded at your confused expression. He crossed his arms.

Boss: "Don't tell me ya don't know about big bad team skull...do ya even know who I am?"   
"Well of course! You're, uh....the boss. The boss of Po Town?"

He stomped up to you and had a pissed off look.

'Ah shit. Oh shit. Oh no.'

He grappled you by your rainjacket collar and pulled your face up to his. Your nose was almost touching his. You tried to break eye contact, but every time you looked away, he would shake you aggressively.

Boss: "Listen here princess, I'm only gonna say this one time. I'm big bad Guzma, the one that beats people down and doesn't let up. Got it?"   
"Uh...y-yeah! Sure!" You were terrified now.

He dropped you and you fell on your behind. You tried to get up again but he lightly pushed you back with his dirty tennis shoe. He slouched down to your eye level.

G: "Now, here's what ya options are. Ya either gonna join my team, or....GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY TOWN!"

Knowing that your options for living somewhere else in Alola were nonexistent, you had to agree.

"I....I'll join." You said in a defeated voice.

Guzma smirked and stood up straight. He had a smug look of victory plastered on his face. Was this how he got all his grunts to join team skull?

G: "Goooood. Now." He became serious again, "You'll no longer be paying those dumbass grunts for rent. Instead, you'll be paying me, with your service."

'Wait. What is that supposed to mean?"

You were used to expecting the worst out of any situation.

'Please don't be sexual. Please don't be sexual. Please don't-'

G: "You are to report here every...hm what's today?"  
"Uh Monday?"  
"Every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."  
"But-but that only leaves me with-"  
"Mondays. Yeah. Is that a problem?" He looked intimidating as he crouched to your eye level once more.   
"No no! That works! Usually people hate Monday's and now, I'll be enjoying the day off and-" You found yourself nervously ranting. Guzma put a finger up to your mouth to shush you.   
G: "That's enough...grunt." He smirked evilly again and it made you shiver.

'Grunt...oh god. Is this what I'm going to be living for now? To be this sicko's slave?'

"Um...can I just ask one more question?" Guzma had already started to walk back to his throne. He didn't stop whenever you spoke up again. He said, "what" with a huff and his back facing you.   
"What exactly am I supposed to be doing as per your services?"   
"Heh, you'll find out tomorrow. It'll be your first day on the job. NOW LEAVE!"

You squeaked and jumped at the sudden volume change in his voice. It made him smile, but he wouldn't let you see that. You stumbled to your feet and ran up to the door. It was still locked. You turned around nervously and observed Guzma's infuriated face. You thought you'd seen his pissed off face before, but this was a whole different level of pissed off.

Out of frustration he grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it at a wall. He yelled, "GO A DIFFERENT WAY!"

You almost pissed yourself when he did that. This guy changed his volume, facial expressions, and body language like a light switch. You yelled back nervously, "I-I don't know another w-way out G-Guzma! I mean Boss!"

He slammed his fists on the arms of the chair and jolted up to stand. He walked towards you, his hands still in fists. He grabbed your wrist tightly and shoved you out of his now unlocked door.

When you turned around to look behind you, he was jokingly waving like a little girl and said, "See ya tomorrow, princess." He followed with a sinister-sounding laugh that was sure to haunt your dreams.

'Like a light switch.'

You made your way to the foyer as you massaged your bruising wrist. Guzma's hands were much bigger than your delicate ones. He could've easily broken your wrist or hand in one tight squeeze. The thought of it made you shudder.

Instead of taking the roof route, you decided to try your luck with the broken chandelier on the stairs route. You tip-toed cautiously and made it to your clearing, which was the downstairs foyer.

Before you left the mansion, you were pulled aside with a hand covering your mouth. You tried to scream, but the hand only pushed down harder.

When you were turned around you saw the male and female grunts that you used to rent from. You sighed from relief and the male removed his hand from your mouth.

"Grunt A and B! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell is wrong with you guys!" You whisper-yelled.   
Male(B): "Sorry Mais, we just had to ask ya, did the boss kill ya?"   
The female grunt hit the male up the back of his head.   
A: "DUMBASS, she's right in front of us!"   
B: "Yo! Ow! Oh...yeah. Well what happened?"   
A: "Yeah, yo, no one gets to trespass here without getting a beat down."   
"Well, I'm not trespassing. I'm apart of team skull now..." you looked down out of shame.

The grunts looked at you with wide eyes. Then they went in to hug you. The sudden action startled you. You weren't used to this kind of affection.

A: "Yo dats great Maisie! I knew he would love ya like we do!"   
B: "But A, ya said everyone gets a beat-"   
She smacked him again.   
A: "Shut it B! Ya ruinin' the moment. Hey, Mais, I'll stop by later and give you some of my old clothes. They should fit ya!"   
"Um ok? Thanks!"   
A: "Sure! I'll see ya later yo!"   
B: "Yeah see ya yo!"  
"Bye guys!" 

You ventured out back into the shit-storm and walked back to your house. It was nice that you didn't have to pay the cheap rent anymore now that your funds were nearly out, but would working for team skull pay you enough to get some decent groceries? Oh, and what the hell kind of services does that sicko expect from you anyways?


	5. Cut

Grunt A (female): "Nuh-uh. Nope. Try this outfit on instead."

At your place, the grunt shoved some team skull attire into your arms. You couldn't see over the pile, but waddled back to the bathroom the best you could.

You tried on a black sweatshirt with white around the collar and sleeve holes, short white shorts, and a white skull beanie. You pulled up some tall grey socks and slipped on some black and white tennis shoes. The last thing you put on was a signature team skull necklace. On the back of it was etched #36.

'Is this my new name? Grunt A4? How many times am I going to have to change my name!? Damn!'

Grunt A: "Hurry up ya slowpoke!"   
"Coming!"

You stepped outside of the bathroom and twirled around for the grunt to judge.

Grunt A: "Oh yeah! This'll work yo! Boss is totes gonna love this!" She crossed her arms admiring her handiwork.   
"Oh um, A?"  
"Sup yo?"   
"I was meaning to ask you; what exactly am I going to be doing tomorrow? What....services do I have to provide?"

Your voice was hesitant. You slightly didn't want to hear what the grunt was going to tell you, but you figured it would be better to know now instead of having Guzma tell you to your face. At least in this sense, you can run away if it's that awful.

Grunt A: "Hm. I mean...I dunno really."

'I'm sorry what?'

Grunt A: "Like boss man, he jus kinda does whatever he wants. Tells us shit he wants us to do right when he says it. Sometimes I'm stuck with cookin duty an' sometimes I'm out causing trouble and stuff."   
"Oh...ok."

This didn't help your anxiety about tomorrow. You were most definitely a slave to Guzma now. You questioned whether it would be best to leave. You put your hand up to your cheek and lightly touched where your bruise was. It was still tender. Grunt A noticed you flinch slightly.

Grunt A: "Yo, what happened to ya? Who did that to ya? Do they need to die?"

You chuckled at her sincerity. I mean yeah, it was extreme, but it was sweet.

"Haha, nah. Just someone from my past."   
Grunt A: "That why ya here?"   
"Yeah."  
Grunt A: "Don't take this the wrong way or nothin', I know ya aren't too thrilled to be joining us, but I think you'll realize you belong here."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Yo, like, all of us have come from a shitty situation. I'm sure boss man has too. He's never told anyone about it, but with a temper like dat, I can imagine he had the worst of all of us. I dunno tho."

This had you thinking about the way he reacted to things earlier. You know, like when he acted like a Mankey and threw that beer bottle? Maybe this grunt was right, he seems troubled.

....but maybe he was just born an asshole. That's still on the table as a reason.

After thanking the grunt for clothes, you led her outside to say goodbyes. Before shutting your door you asked, "Oh wait! Um..what's your real name? If you don't mind me asking of course." You said low.   
Grunt A: "It's Valerie. You can call me Val though yo!"   
"Ok! Bye Val!"   
"See ya Maisie girl!"

***The Next Morning***

"SHIT!"

You jolted out of bed and hurried as you put on your "new" team skull clothes. You didn't have time to eat breakfast or brush your hair. It was 10:30 A. M. Guzma didn't tell you what time to report to him, but he made it sound like it was going to be at the crack of dawn, in which case, you were extremely late.

You threw on your yellow raincoat and stormed out the door into the shit-storm that never seems let up.

You almost slipped in the foyer upon entering the mansion. You took off the raincoat and hung it on a wall hook. There were so many black jackets and hats hanging up that you wondered how people kept up with their own stuff. Your yellow jacket though, stuck out like a sore thumb. 

You hurried passed the broken chandelier to head for the boss's room. You were a little too careless because you ended up cutting your leg in the process. It started to bleed slightly all over your gray socks.

'Fabulous first day Maisie. Just fabulous.'

You knocked on Guzma's door once you reached the top of the stairs. You were extremely anxious that when you heard a, "COME IN!" you immediately stumbled trying not to lose your footing.

You grabbed the door knob with your shaking hand and entered the room.

To no surprise whatsoever, Guzma was sitting atop his purple antique-excuse me, throne.

You shuffled in with small steps and tried to avoid eye contact as you said, "Um...reporting for duty..."

He slammed the laptop that was in his lap and placed it on an end table next to his throne. He got up and walked over to you.

'Just kill me already.'

Guzma placed his index finger under your chin and pushed it up so that you would look him in the eyes.

'KILL. ME. NOW. PLEASE.'

G: "Ya a bit late for your first day princess. Not a very good impression for the boss now is it?"

You gulped and slightly shook your head "no" as a reply. His index finger was still resting under your chin.

After a moment of silence, he removed his finger and placed both hands on his hips. He slouched to become eye level with you, his nose almost touching yours.

G: "Don't let this happen again grunt. Ya boy doesn't like to wait on lil grunts like you. Got it?" His voice was stern and menacing.   
"Y-yes sir."   
"WHAT?"  
"I MEAN YES BOSS!" You accidentally yelled back out of fear.

Guzma tried to hide his smirk. Your outburst made him want to explode into a laughing fit, but he had to maintain his tough guy appearance.

He walked back to his throne and sat down. He tapped a couple times on the arm chairs and studied your body language. He could tell you were a nervous wreck.

G: "Here's what your job for today's gonna be princess."

'Really wish he would stop calling me that.'

G: "Go to the store and get me some Tapu Cocoa mix."   
"What?" You accidentally said out loud.  
"I don't remember stuttering. Ya seem to be doing enough of that for both of us." He smirked.   
"It's just...I don't know what that is."

His eyes were widened at your response. He shut his eyes after processing what you said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

G: "Where are you from girl? Clearly not here."   
"Um...I'm from Kalos..." you slightly regretted telling him that.

He started laughing hysterically. It kind of pissed you off.

"I don't see what's so funny about that."   
G: "Hahaha...it just that...haha....it just explains a lot about ya."   
"What?"   
"Ya accent and sass. It all makes sense now. Ya a lil goody two shoes that probably was fed with a silver spoon huh princess?" He was mocking you now.

'It was a golden spoon, but that's beside the point.'

"S-stop calling me that!" You were infuriated at this point.

Guzma stopped laughing and walked up towards you again. This was his way of intimidating his prey.

G: "I'll call you whatever I damn well please princess. And if you have anything against it, ya can walk your pretty lil ass right on out of here and find somewhere else to live."

You calmed yourself and looked away from him.

G: "That's what I thought. Now go get me some damn Tapu cocoa. I'm already behind on drinking some today. Ya don't want ya boy to get even angrier now do ya?"   
"No...boss." You growled.   
G: "Carry on grunt...wait."

He grabbed your wrist as you turned towards the door.

G: "What happened here?" He sounded sincere and genuinely worried.

He crouched down with his knees out. He pulled your tall sock down so that the cut was exposed. You winced from the pain of the gash.

"Ow, oh um, it's nothing. Im fine." You insisted.   
G: "Nah. Go lay down on my bed."

'WHAT?!'

Guzma stood up and went to his bathroom. You decided to follow his order and go to his bed.

It was a very large bed. I'd say bigger than a king size mattress. Probably had multiple mattresses put together. To your surprise, the bed was made and didn't smell.

You sat on the bed with your injured leg dangling over the side.

'If I get one fucking drop of blood on this man's bed, I'm dead. For sure. Done. Nada. There will be a bigger mess if that happens.'

Guzma came back with a white box. Oh, it's a first aid kit. Handy.

G: "I said to lay down." He was strict again.

You shuffled quickly and lay back so that your back was perpendicular to the bed. Your feet were on the bed as well, making your knees look like mountains. You couldn't see Guzma with how your legs were. You didn't want to put your legs flat and risk dying.

G: "Roll on your side and face me."

He was now sitting on the bed next to you, searching the box.

You obeyed and rolled over so that the gash on your leg was facing the ceiling.

Guzma opened a small packet that had a cleaning wipe in it. He started to lightly wash blood off your leg. Your face was bright red from the light tickling feeling.

G: "So, ya wanna tell me how this happened?"   
"The chandelier."

He stopped and looked you dead in the eyes. One of his eyebrows were raised. He put his hands on his hips even though he was sitting.

G: "Dumbass, why would ya go that way? It's purpose for being there is so people go the roof route."   
"That's dangerous."   
"Coming from the girl that cut her leg wide open on the chandelier."

You didn't reply. He let out a small laugh and went back to cleaning.

After, he pulled out some bandages and began wrapping your leg. He had to lift your leg a couple times to get the wrap around. It made you blush, but you tried to hide it. 

Spoiler alert, you failed. He saw you blush.

G: "What's wrong princess? Not used to being touched?" He smirked and ran his finger up your leg lightly.   
"I-I'm not used to being taken care of."

He rested the hand he was using to caress you on your calf. He looked deep into your eyes. He knew what you were talking about even though he had no idea about your past.

G: "What's your name?"   
"I thought it was grunt?"

He rolled his eyes and removed his hand. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at you.

G: "You're real name, dumbass."

You debated on if you should tell him your actual name or your new name.

To keep it safe, you decided to go with the new name.

"Maisie."   
G: "Maisie. Hm. Ok."

He got up and cracked his back. It made a loud popping noice which made you wince. 

G: "Just take the rest of the day off ok? Can't have ya going an' getting that cut infected."   
"What about the Tapu co-"  
G: "Do ya want me to change my damn mind or what?" His voice was irritated. You could tell he was trying to make up for all the niceness he was giving you.   
"Oh no no no! I'll leave!"  
"This time, take the fucking roof."


	6. Everyone's Hungry for Something

You slammed the door when you got home and sat on your rickety couch.

'The nerve of that Guzma. Does he think it's ok to just flip a lid at the slightest inconvenience?! And then he's just going to take care of my cut like he suddenly gives a shit about my existence. I don't know whether I should hate him, be afraid of him, appreciate and respect him, or like him...wait. Did I really just think that? No no no. He's an asshole. You don't like assholes remember? Now let me make something to freakin' eat. My lack of food is clearly making me crazy.'

You made some noodles in a cup. It's all you had left. This cup of noodles counted as your brunch and you started panicking as you realized you had nothing to prepare for dinner.

After your "meal," you fell asleep on the couch. You were watching the news channel on the cracked TV screen. The last thing you heard was, "....team skull..."

You woke up to a loud thunder and realized it was night time.

'Way to go, Maisie, you managed to do absolutely nothing on your "day off." Ugh.'

Your stomach was growling. There was no way you could venture to another town for groceries in this kind of weather. Plus, you were completely out of money. You couldn't even afford one cup o' noodles.

You worked up enough courage to go back to the team skull mansion. Maybe they had a kitchen you could borrow from?

You grabbed your rainjacket and ran out the door, slightly wincing at the pain from your cut.

You walked inside slowly, trying not to be heard. No one was walking or standing around this time. You wondered how late it really was.

You put up the jacket and started exploring the mansion once again. This time, you were looking for the kitchen instead of the boss's room.

You walked down a long hallway that led to the back of the mansion and saw a faint candle light that illuminated the kitchen slightly.

'YES! Found it!'

You tip-toed towards the light and heard a large mug being placed on a table. You froze and grabbed onto the wall outside of the kitchen's entrance arch.

You peeked your head slowly inside to look into the kitchen.

Right by the candle was....yeah, you guessed it, ya boy Guzma. He was sipping out of a large mug that had #1 BOSS painted on it.

'Typical.'

You watched him for a brief moment as he flipped through a newspaper.

'Who reads newspapers anymore?'

G: "Ya know I can hear ya breathing right?" He said blankly without moving his gaze from the newspaper.

'Ah shit...'

You crept inside the kitchen and held onto one of your arms awkwardly. You'd been caught.

Guzma looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes once he saw it was you.

G: "What are ya doing here, Maisie. You're supposed to be resting."   
"I did rest...the whole day actually. I just, um, woke up and was hungry. I don't have a lot of money or food. Any actually and-"

You were rambling again and he interrupted you.

G: "Just get some food out of the pantry and be quiet. You're only making my hangover worse."

'Hangover? On a Tuesday?'

You followed where his head motioned for you to go. It was a large walk-in pantry. There were so many cereals and box meals along with a variety of snacks to pick from. You could feel drool coming out of your mouth. You wiped it with your oversized sleeve and cursed at yourself.

You grabbed a cereal box, a bag of chips, and a loaf of bread out of the pantry. You cradled it carefully as you walked over to the closest counter.

Guzma looked up from his newspaper after hearing all the items plop down onto the counter's surface.

G: "Get enough food, Snorlax?"  
"Hey! I'm hungry ok?!"   
He grinned and covered his face with the newspaper.

You brought your meal over to the table Guzma was sitting at.

G: "Out of all these tables, you pick the one I'm at?" He sounded irritated.   
"Well, there's only one light source. Unless you want me to turn the lights on. That might hurt your hangover more though."   
"I dunno how this hangover could get any worse with you bothering me." He growled.

You just growled back and dug into your meal. It was delicious. You weren't even trying to be princess-like around Guzma. He was a sleazy boss that clearly had a drinking problem. He can't judge you.

After you finished, you went to put away your dishes. Guzma didn't say a word to you.

You decided to speak up. You're not sure why.

"Um, did you drink some coffee and take a shower?"   
G: "scuse me?" He looked up from his newspaper at your awkward stance.   
"Oh, for your hangover. You mentioned that you had one and that always helps when I have one."  
"Hmph. What do ya thinks in the mug genius." He tapped on the mug and looked back at the newspaper.   
"Oh...right. Well if that doesn't help, a shower works."  
"Ya tryin' to get me naked?" He raised an eyebrow at you and smirked.

Your face flashed bright red and then you became angry.

"Ugh! Just trying to help, but never mind!"

You stormed out of the kitchen to head back home. Guzma laughed to himself at your embarrassment and eventually went back to his room...to take a shower.

***The Next Morning***

You decided to get up early since you had enough sleep from your nap. You also wanted to get to the kitchen before anyone else so you could swipe some toast. It was probably ok for you to eat the team skull food since you were a member, but you still felt like you were intruding.

Once you were in the kitchen, you popped in some bread and jumped when the toaster flung the toast out. You cursed and then cursed some more, because you didn't want to draw any attention to the empty kitchen.

???: "H-*hiccup*-ey there sweet cheeks."

A male's voice spoke out behind you. You turned around and noticed a wobbly grunt leaning on the kitchen's archway.

"Who are you?" You asked irritably. The grunt was analyzing your every curve, making you furious.

"EXCUSE ME! I SAID WHO ARE YOU?!"  
Grunt: "Oh ya know, just a fellow grunt looking for some fun."   
"Ew. You're looking in the wrong place then."

The grunt suddenly was in your face.

"H-Hey! Get back!" You said nervously.

The grunt ignored you and started getting closer and closer. He became so close that you found yourself trapped against a wall.

Before you could yell "help," he pushed his mouth onto yours.

"HMMMMMMM!!!" You tried to break free, but the grunt was extremely strong. He had one arm pinning your chest and another being used to grab your neck.

You were terrified. The grunts mouth tastes like alcohol, but this was no excuse for these actions. You did what anyone would do in this situation.

You jerked your knee up into his testicles.

Grunt: "FUCK!" He yelled angrily.

You were extremely lightheaded from the choking and slid down to the floor. You tried to crawl away from the grunt, but he grabbed your hair and pulled you back towards him. You yelled out in pain.

Grunt: "Ya really gonna get it now girly!"   
???: "Enough." A female's voice said blankly in the distance.

The grunt let go of your hair and stood frozen. You and the grunt looked over at a tall girl with pink and yellow hair. Her arms were crossed over a black crop top. You noticed a familiar tattoo on her stomach before you blacked out. The choking was too much for you to handle.

Girl: "Way to go idiot. This is the new recruit G was just telling me about." She scolded.   
Grunt: "I'm sorry big sis. I've been drinking again and thought she was stealing food and-"   
"DIDNT YOU SEE THE SKULL NECKLACE?!"   
"Wasn't really lookin in that area sis." He nervously laughed.   
"You're disgusting. What am I supposed to tell boss huh? That one of our grunts assaulted our newest member? How do ya think he'll react to that?"

The grunt rushed up to the big sis and got down on his knees. He put up his prayer hands.

Grunt: "No please, big sis! He'll kill me! I'm not supposed to be drinking anymore! I took some from boss's stash! HE'S GONNA KILL ME PLUMERIA!!!" He pleaded.

The big sis, now known as Plumeria pushed the grunt away from her.

Plumeria: "Shut it grunt! I won't tell G, but you're going to have to deal with...with this."

She pointed at your unconscious body.

Grunt: "I will! Thanks big sis!" He jumped up and hugged her.   
Plumeria: "Whatever. Just hurry up. You know Guzma comes down here for his morning Tapu cocoa."   
"Right!"

The grunt sobered up pretty fast after seeeing Plumeria. He was able to pick up your body and throw you over his shoulder. He carried you to one of the rooms in the mansion. He gently placed you on a bed.

He sat in a nearby chair and scrolled through his dex while he waited for you to wake up.

***After Several Minutes***

Your eyes started to flutter open. A blurry image of a guy sitting in a chair in front of you came into view.

"Wh-what? Who are..y-you?" You said weakly.

The grunt huffed and put his dex back in his pocket.

"Hey, wait...you're...YOU'RE THAT GRUNT FROM BEFORE! THE ONE THAT ALMOST-"   
Grunt: "Would ya shut up! I'm not going to touch you. I was drunk earlier. I didn't realize ya were one of us."  
"You let me out of here!" You demanded.   
"ALRIGHT! Leave already, damn! Doors that way!" He pointed behind him with his thumb aggressively.

You got out of the bed and adjusted your clothes before hurrying to the door. The grunt grabbed your wrist as you passed him. He pulled you down so that your ear was near his mouth. He whispered, "Tell anyone about this and I'll make sure ya don't wake up next time."

You gulped and pulled your wrist free.   
You walked at a fast pace without looking to where you were going. You wanted to make sure that grunt didn't come after you.

???: "Late again princess."

You were so started by Guzma that you stumbled to the floor. You're clumsy af ok.

"B-Boss, I-"

Guzma crouched down to your level. You were still on the floor so he had to squat.

G: "Ya been a real pain in my ass Maisie. NOW GET UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM BEFORE I REALLY LOSE MY FUCKING MIND!" His volume was normal until the caps rage.


	7. Tears Show A Lot More Than Emotions

Guzma was clearly drunk again.

You obeyed his yell and walked carefully up the stairs, onto the roof, and down his hallway.

He followed closely behind. You couldn't see it, but he was sizing you up, enjoying his view.

Once inside, you awkwardly stepped to the side to allow Guzma a path to his throne.

He sat and took a swig of a nearby bottle and stared at you.

There was an incredibly awkward silence in the room and you had no idea what to do or say. You thought about apologizing for being late, but as soon as you opened your mouth, Guzma got up and walked towards you. Well, he wobbled towards you.

G: "Tell me, princess, why are ya late this time? I thought I told ya that I don't like to wait on lil grunts like you." He poked your shoulder, pushing you back slightly.   
"Um I'm sorry, B-Boss. I promise it won't happen again."   
"That's not what I asked darling." He was now stern with his voice. You started to shake slightly. 

You remembered what that aggressive grunt told you. You weren't allowed to tell Guzma what had really happened.

"I....um....lost track of time. That's it." You refused to make eye contact. You were a terrible liar. You hoped Guzma was too drunk to notice. 

 

He's not. He knew damn well that you were lying which only made him angrier.

G: "DAMMIT GRUNT! YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WERE LATE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He slammed the bottle that was in his hand on a nearby table and pointed the busted part towards your neck.

'Ok, fuck that other grunt. I'm telling Guzma.'

"One of your grunts tried to...I don't know! He forced a kiss with me and choked me so hard, I passed out!" You yelled back frantically.

Guzma lowered the bottle and went back to his throne to sit.

G: "C'mere." He said calmly. His fingers were up and curling towards him so that you would follow.   
"W-What?"  
"COME. HERE. NOW."

You walked up close to his thrown. He grabbed your wrist and plopped you down onto his lap. You yelped at the sudden motions. It made him grin.

G: "So, this grunt, what did he look like?"   
"He-He had green hair and was pretty big, slightly..um overweight maybe. He had strong muscles."   
"Ah, Jax. Yeah, I knew it. Sorry about that princess," he started to pet your soft, blue hair, "we've been trying to get him to quit drinking. It's hard tho. I would know. I ain't tryin to quit, but I'm sure it's hard. Here, take a swig. Ya seem on edge."

'Of course I'm on edge! I was just forced a kiss, choked till I blacked out, yelled at, threatened with a glass bottle, and am now sitting on a strangers lap! AND THE STRANGER IS AN ALCOHOLIC!'

"Oh, no thanks..boss. I'm ok." You gently pushed the bottle away from your face. Guzma made a pouting face then took a swig for himself.

G: "Here's what ya boys gonna do. I'm gonna let Jax know that you're off limits and to not bother ya anymore ok, princess?" He sounded like he was trying to be caring, but it was laced with venom.   
"Um ok?"   
"Good good. No need to be afraid here ok?" He caressed your chin and brought it closer to his face.   
"Wh-what are you doing boss?"   
"Just hush now, princess." He moved closer and grabbed your chin aggressively now.

You pulled yourself backwards and pushed his chest, making you fall off the throne. You were now at Guzma's feet.

Oh, and that was probably the worst decision you've ever made. Guzma was now furious. He grabbed the back of your hair and pulled you up to stand with him. You winced in pain.

G: "You're really somethin ya know that!" He started to yell, "I let you live in one of our nicest homes for free, and you can't even return a single favor!?"   
"I-I thought me working for team skull was my payment!"   
"Oh princess. Princess. Princess. Princess. When you work for team skull, you work for me! Why don't ya understand that?!" He tightened his grip.   
"Pl-Please don't hurt me, Guzma! Im sorry!" You began crying.

You're tears washed off the make up that was covering your bruised cheek. Guzma saw the bruise and dropped you. You fell down to your hands and knees and continued to cry.

Guzma looked down at his hands in confusion.

G: "Get out." He said firmly with a low voice.

You looked up at him with your tearful eyes and brought yourself to your feet. You wiped the tears away quickly and ran out the door.


	8. He's a Maniac

You ran home and cried into your pillow.

'Fuck him! Fuck this place! Fuck team skull! I don't want to be here if I'm just going to be treated the same way! At least at home I had food and nice things....'

You continued crying and contemplating what to do as you drifted off to sleep.

***The Next Morning***

*Knock Knock Knock*

You hesitantly slugged out of bed. You had a killer migraine from all the crying you did. You weren't usually one to break down like this, but everything was piling up.

You wiped the running mascara away with your black sleeve and answered the door.

Guzma was leaning on the frame with his arm up over his body. He was scratching the back of his neck with the other hand.

G: "Uh..hey, Maisie." He said awkwardly.   
"....hey boss." You said in a low voice. You were slightly afraid of the man now that you've seen him hold a broken bottle to your neck. Ya know, the usual.   
"I don't do this a lot, but I just wanna...apologize for my actions yesterday. I was so fuckin' drunk. I-I know that's not an excuse. I have a problem yeah. It's just I....I hated seeing ya in that much fear. I hated seeing ya upset."  
"Yeah...it was pretty scary. I thought you were going to kill me..."  
"I was that bad huh? ...I'm sorry, Maisie. I'm an asshole. Will you forgive me?"   
"I don't know, boss. I...what time is it?"   
"6 am."   
"Oh..."  
"Sorry bout that too." He laughed.   
"Haha, it's ok. I just have a killer migraine. I can't really think right now I-"

Guzma ran away back to the mansion before you could finish your sentence.

'Uh ok?'

You went back to your bed to sleep some more.

Within minutes, Guzma came back and let himself into your home.

You didn't hear him, because you were in a deep sleep.

You finally woke up to a delicious smell that was right in front of your nose.

"Mmmm....WHAT THE HELL?! Guzma?! How did you get in my house?!" You jolted up so that you were sitting in the bed.

G: "Chill yo, you said you had a migraine. I had to make ya some Tapu Cocoa to help. This will magically get rid of that headache. I promise."  
"Oh yeah?" You grabbed the mug. "How do you know that?"   
"Uh because I make the best damn Tapu Cocoa in Alola and I bless it with my awesome skills?" He said in a cocky, sarcastic manner.

You laughed and took a slow sip. Guzma watched you carefully.

G: "WELL?!" He asked impatiently.   
"It's pretty good."   
".....................what?" His light-switch tendency was about to occur.   
"U-uh! I mean it's absolutely amazing! Y-yeah! Thanks boss!" You said frantically.

He stood up straight and calmed himself.

G: "K. Good. Now don't forget to meet me in my room ON TIME. No excuses. I know that cocoa is gonna get rid of the migraine. Always does."   
"Yes boss."

Guzma was never going to admit it, but hearing you bow down to him in your fragile voice made his blood pump a little faster each time. He craved it. He wanted to hear you call out to him and beg.

He had perverted thoughts running through his mind when he left your house. He pulled on his soft hair and tried to get the images out. He thanked himself for leaving when he did, because he probably would've pounced on you if he hadn't.

***A Few Hours Later*** (spongebob narrator voice)

You set an alarm on your dex so that you wouldn't be late this time. You decided to stay apart of Team Skull only because you didn't feel like contacting Nigel or your parents just yet. You told yourself you would find another way to live on this island before you do that. It was going to be hard to find another place with Guzma and the grunts watching your every move, but if you could find a reason to leave Po Town for the day, it could work.

As you brushed your teeth and hair, you started to feel anxious about seeing Guzma again. What if he was already drunk again? What if he kills you? What if he does other things?

He had this predatory aura to him, which you hated to admit was kind of sexy. But you didn't want Guzma. 'He's crazy!' You would say to yourself over and over again. Hopefully the more you said it, the more it would stay engraved in your brain.

You walked to the mansion with your raincoat on. Yeah, you guessed it, it was still fucking raining.

'How is this place not flooded?'

You made your way, carefully, to Guzma's room. He was in his general spot, which was his throne. He shut the laptop he was pounding away on as you entered.

G: "Ahhh, you made it on time princess! I'm so proud of you!" He said in a condescending manner.   
"Ha...yeah. So what do you need me to do boss?" You said awkwardly.

Guzma bit down on his tongue after hearing your fragile voice again. There were a million and one things he wanted you to do right then and there, but he shook the thoughts and replied with, "go into the next town and steal someone's Pokémon."

You nearly stumbled to the floor after hearing Guzma's demand.

"Wh-what?! I can't do that!"   
G: "Aw, why not? Ain't got a Pokémon of your own?" He said in a fake whining voice. It angered you.   
"I have a Pokémon! Here! See!"

You pulled out the pokeball out of your pocket and clicked the button to release your one and only partner.

Wigglytuff jumped out and went to hug-tackle you. Your face became so red from embarrassment. Here you were trying to show your boss your strong partner, but Wigglytuff looked more like a cuddle machine than a fighting one.

G: "Heh, nice stuffed animal ya got there."   
"Wigglytuff is strong. Can probably beat your Pokémon!" You yelled defensively.

'Why the hell did I just say that? This man is going to murder me now. Way to go.'

G: "Well, let's battle then girly."  
"U-um we don't have to. I didn't mean what I said. I'll just do what I'm told. I'm sorry."

You were very confident in your Wigglytuff's strength, but really didn't want to risk beating Guzma. He became so angry for little inconveniences that game thought of him losing a battle made you shiver.

G: "Aw. Got scared? Haha anyways, go bring me a stolen Pokémon. That's the service for today."   
"B-but but, that's awful..."

Guzma got out of his throne and invaded your personal bubble. You were relieved to notice he smelled like cocoa instead of alcohol. You were still deathly afraid of him though.

He grabbed some of your blue hair gently and ran his hand through it. It made you flinch, which he noticed.

G: "I don't know what ya thought Team Skull was about and I don't really care, but I'm telling ya right now: we are awful. I figured ya knew that princess." He said evilly.

You gulped.

G: "Now, be a doll, and GO DO YOUR FUCKING JOB, GRUNT!" He yelled, making you jump and hurry out the door. You heard him laugh manically in the background.


	9. Killed with Kindness

'Who am I kidding? I can't steal someone else's Pokémon! That's just...awful...I don't want to be awful. I just want to be...happy.'

You were walking down the route outside of Po Town with your head hung low. You knew you couldn't steal someone else's Pokémon, so you had to think of something else.

You weren't looking at where you were going when suddenly you ran right into someone else. You landed backwards on your ass.

"Ouch..." you said before looking up.   
???: "I'm so sorry there, cousin. Here, let me help you up, yeah."

You looked up at a tan arm that connected to a shirtless man in a lab coat.

'Interesting attire.'

"Oh! Thank you!" You said frantically.   
???: "The name's Kukui! And you are?"  
"Maisie!"  
"Alola, Maisie. Are you walking into town?"  
"I am."  
"Me too, yeah! Mind if I join you?"   
"Sure!"

Kukui was very nice; something you weren't used to dealing with. Every guy you've ever talked to was a complete asshole, but Kukui? He was genuinely nice and his smile was so contagious.

"I have to ask, are you a scientist or something?"  
K: "Haha! We prefer professor, but yes! Now I have to ask, are you apart of Team Skull?"

You froze and your face started to blush from embarrassment.

K: "Its ok. I'm not going to judge you. It's just that you seem different from most of the grunts I've dealt with."   
"A-Are you going to take me to jail???"  
"Goodness, no! The cops here aren't much help, but like I said; you seem different."  
"Oh...I kinda don't have a choice, but to be in Team Skull..." you looked down again.   
"Is he forcing you to be in his gang?" Kukui said in a stern voice. You knew he was referring to.   
"What? Oh, no. I don't have any money so I'm staying in Po Town, but I have to work for Team Skull so I can do that. It's not too bad, but it's not ideal either."   
"I gotcha." His voice was calm again. "Well listen, I've got a vacant loft in my lab. If you want, you can stay there until you find a better job. No charge!"

You stopped and looked up at the kind man.

"Y-you would do that? For someone like me?" You were going to explode from this guy's generosity.   
K: "Of course! I can sense that you're a good kid. I don't want him corrupting you."

'I'm 18. Not a kid..'

"Ok! Um, where is your lab? I can get my stuff all packed up from Po Town and meet you there some time."   
K: "Here, I'll write it down in the Pokémon center. Just take your time packing up and everything! I'm sure the loft needs a good cleaning."  
"I'm not familiar with this region at all, so you'll have to be very specific haha."   
"No problem, yeah! If you get lost, you can ask anyone and they'll point you in the right direction!"  
"Ok! Thank you so much!"  
"Don't thank me, cousin! One less Team Skull grunt is a favor to us all!"   
"Hahahaha!"

You and Kukui walked into the neighboring town and towards the Pokémon center. You knew Wigglytuff was fine, but decided to have her checked anyway.

Kukui bought you a coffee in the center's cafe and wrote down the directions on a napkin. You put the napkin in your pocket and then panicked.

"Oh shit! Um, excuse me...I just remembered something." You said nervously.   
K: "What's wrong, cousin?"   
"He needs me to steal someone's Pokémon before I go back to Po Town...what should I do? I can't steal a Pokémon! I just cant! I'm going to get arrested and have so much guilt and I-"   
"Maisie, Maisie! Calm yourself! Here's what we are going to do: we are going to buy some pokeballs at the mart over there and catch a Pokémon that you can give to him. Ok?"

'This man's a fucking genius. Bless him.'

"But I'm broke..."   
K: "I got it, cousin!" He said with a huge smile.

You were seriously going to pass out from all the kindness.

After your Wigglytuff was done being checked out, you walked over to the mart with Kukui. He bought you 5 pokeballs just in case 1 wasn't enough.

While you exited the center, you looked up at Kukui with a worried expression. You were twirling the empty pokeball in your hand.

K: "Never caught one huh?" He said genuinely.   
"....no. I got Wigglytuff from an egg."   
"No problem, yeah! I'll show you how to catch one!"   
"I don't want to bother you any more than I have, professor. I'm sure you need to get back to work." You placed the ball in your pocket.

Kukui put a hand on your shoulder and said, "Haha, this is my job, Maisie!"

You looked at him with wide eyes and then you both started laughing.

"Haha oh! Well ok!"   
K: "Let's get to it!"

You both walked to a grassy patch that was outside Po Town, but not too close to be caught. Kukui demonstrated how to perfectly catch a Pokémon with his own and it was now your turn.

A cute Petilil popped up.

"Aww...I mean, GO WIGGLYTUFF! Use sing!"

Wigglytuff was very strong, so you didn't want to risk making the poor grass type faint. Wigglytuff was able to lullaby the Petilil to sleep, allowing for a perfect opportunity to throw the empty pokeball at it.

You threw the ball and watched the tiny Pokémon enter it.

You about had an anxiety attack watching the pokeball shuffle before clicking.

"I CAUGHT IT!" You yelled a little too loud before running over to grab the pokeball.   
K: "Awesome job, cousin! Whoo!"   
"Thanks again professor! I couldn't have done this without you."   
"Don't mention it, Maisie. I'm always here to help. I'll see you sometime this week in my lab, yeah?"   
"Of course! See you then!"   
"Goodbye and good luck!"

You headed back towards Po Town after parting ways with Kukui. The adrenaline from catching your first Pokémon was still occupying you, and then it turned to utter sadness.

'I...have to give this Pokémon to Guzma...my first catch.'

You thought about catching another Pokémon, but you were already dangerously close to the walls of Po Town that you couldn't risk it. It was also starting to get dark and you worried how Guzma would react if you came in too late.

***Time Skip to You Entering Guzma's Room***

"B-boss? It's me." You said nervously.   
G: "Yeah, come in...grunt." He said in a gruff voice. He motioned for you to shut the door after entering.

You carefully walked up to his throne where he was eyeing you up and down. It made you extremely uncomfortable just to get the slightest attention from him.

G: "So, princess, got a present for ya boy?" He said with a shit-eating grin plastered on his stubbly face.   
"Y-yes, boss."

He held back a shiver from hearing you say that.

G: "Good girl. Now give it to me." He said sternly.

You reached and grabbed the pokeball out of your pocket. The napkin that Kukui had given you flew out and onto floor in the process. You quickly picked it up and put it back hoping Guzma didn't notice. 

 

But guess what? He did. We will get to that later though. For now, he was curious about your "stolen" Pokémon.

You handed him the pokeball with a pain in your stomach. You wanted to keep the Petilil so bad.

Guzma grabbed the ball harshly then released it to see what was inside.

Petilil came out and smiled at you. You wanted to burst into tears right then and there.

G: "A cutie. Hm. Seems to like ya...why is that?" He grew suspicious. Your heart starting beating faster.   
"Um...the trainer...she was a bitch really...I was doing this one a favor by taking it."

Guzma totally bought it to your surprise. You were an awful liar, but Guzma was fixated on that napkin now.

G: "Here." He threw the pokeball back to you.   
"Wh-What?! I can keep it?!" You said with a big smile.   
"Yeah, its pretty weak an' it likes ya for some reason. Just keep the damn thing."   
"Thanks, boss." You returned Petilil and started to walk towards the door. But Guzma got out of his throne and grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to face him.

Before you could question anything, Guzma forced his hand into your pocket and grabbed the napkin. You tried to grab it from him while he read the directions, but he was holding you back with one arm. His solid figure wasn't phased by your small one.

He then grabbed your shirt collar with the hand he was pushing you back with and brought you close to his face. He looked pissed. More pissed than he had ever been; only this time, he didn't smell like alcohol.

G: "These are directions to Kukui's lab."   
"Y-you know him?" You said innocently.   
"Why the fuck do you have this!?"   
"Uh! Uh! I don't know! I was-"  
"FUCKING TELL ME THE TRUTH!"   
"I was going to move into his lab!" You blurted out.

Guzma threw you onto the ground and kicked you to push you further onto the floor. He was now standing over you with each of his legs on either side of your body. You were covering your head with your arms to brace yourself for another blow.

G: "So, ya think ya can just betray ya boy like that huh?" He said calmly.

You remained silent and paralyzed from fear.

G: "ANSWER ME BITCH!"   
"I-I'm sorry, Guzma."

That really set him over the edge. Hearing you say his name in such a fearful way turned him on so much.

He pushed some of his white hair back and bent down closer to you. He grabbed both of your arms and hurled you up to your feet.

He lightly placed his finger under your chin to guide your eyes towards his.

In the most venomous voice ever imagined he said, "You're not going anywhere, princess. You're mine now."


	10. In Chains for His Love

"NO! Let me go, asshole!" You yelled as you squirmed out from under his legs.

You felt your back up against the flaky wallpaper. Guzma laughed and started to approach you.

"S-Stay back! Don't come any c-closer!"   
G: "Aww, but I just wanna have a lil fun now, princess. C'mon, ya boy isn't gonna hurt ya now." He held out his arms like he was going in for a hug.   
"N-NO!" As soon as he was close enough, you used the rest of your strength to hurl your foot up to his groin.

Guzma yelled out in pain. He sounded like the devil or a Giratina itself. You ran out the door.

G: "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Guzma yelled in the distance. You could tell he still wasn't able to come after you just yet. He was probably still holding his balls.

You continued running down the stairs and passed the broken chandelier. But guess what genius, your bandages caught on one of the chandelier arms, ripping your scab wide open. Blood started to flow down your leg. Luckily, your panicked state left you numb to the pain.

You continued running. You bumped into grunt B (male) in the process. He stopped you and held onto your shoulders.

Grunt B: "Maisie? What's wrong?! What are you doing, yo?! Ah shit, dawg. Yo leg, Maisie. What happened to ya leg, yo?!"   
"Grunt! *pant* I..I can't talk *pant* I just...I just..."   
"What, yo?! What did you do?!"   
"I KICKED BOSS IN THE BALLS!"   
".....yo..........ya better fucking run, Maisie." He let go of you. You nodded and took off running outside into the storm. The rain washed some of your blood off, but it was still bleeding at a rapid pace.

Before you could reach the end of Po Town, you blacked out.

***Hours Later***

You began lightly opening your eyes. You felt your surroundings, realizing that you were laying in a bed. The room smelled of a mixture of smoke and alcohol, but you couldn't see much in the dark room.

???: "So, ya finally awake huh?"

'Shit. I know that voice. I fucking know that voice.'

You gulped loudly. And tried to jump out of the bed. However, you quickly realized that your ankle had a metal clasp around it connected to a metal chain which was, yeah, connected to the metal bed frame.

'Shit fuck shit shit fuck.'

G: "Nice try. Ya know I'm not gonna let ya get away this time. I'm lucky you lost a lot of blood while trying to run away the first time. Found ya cute lil body passed out in the rain. Man, what a sight that was. Almost felt bad for ya, princess." He chuckled there at the end. He felt victorious for sure, even though this was your own doing.

'Never taking the stairs again.'

"What are you going to do to me, you monster." You said with your chin pressed to your chest.   
G: "Monster aye? Oh darling, ya haven't seen a monster yet." His words were so venomous, you could feel the effect taking over you...or was it the massive blood loss? Either way, you were fucked.

You lifted the covers off your body to reveal your legs. You studied the contraption on your ankle and then focused your attention to your injury.

"Stitches?"  
G: "Wasn't gonna let ya die from your own doing. I need ya to pay from me doin' some hurtin' first. I'm sure ya must've forgotten, but not too long ago, ya kicked ya boy in the private parts."

He was at the side of the bed now where you could faintly see him. His hands were on his hips and his lower portion was at your eye level. When you looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and motioned at his lower parts. You quickly looked the other way.

He started to slowly climb on top of you. He was straddling your whole body.

"Hey! No! Get off! Help!!!" You tried to push him off, but he was so much stronger than you.   
He ignored your efforts and started kissing your neck in multiple spots. You tried to now push his head away, but he only growled and grabbed your wrists with both hands, pinning them above your head.

G: "Don't make me gag ya too, girl." He growled before continuing his work.

You started to tear up.

'How can this be happening right now? How can someone have so much shit luck? What did I do, Arceus?! What did I do?!'

Guzma brought his gaze back to you. You looked at him with your tearful eyes and questioned what he was going to do next.

He let go of your wrist with one hand, allowing for the other to pin both of yours above your head now. He used his free hand to wipe the tears from your face. He was gentle, but you still flinched.

G: "This is all I'm gonna do for now, princess." He said calmly. He almost sounded genuine.

You didn't believe him though. You knew his emotions switched like a lightbulb, but switching something like this? He's an animal, you know he wants more.

You remained silently sobbing in his face.

His eyelids were heavy as he watched you. After a couple seconds, he removed his hand and sat up where he was still straddling your body with his legs. He was sitting up on his heels to make sure he wasn't putting his weight on your abdomen.

G: "Like I said, this is all I'm doin' right now. But keep up this fight, and you'll be paying for it. Got it?!"  
"Wh-why?" You cried out weakly.   
"Why what?" He growled.   
"Why me? Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you let me leave?"   
He shrugged lazily and got off the bed.

G: "Night." He left the room, leaving you chained to his bed in the darkness.


	11. Kneeling Down for Standing Up

It was hard for you to get back to sleep after the situation you were just put in. You thought you were a slave to Guzma before, but now you really were.

You wiped his saliva off your face and neck and grabbed onto a stray pillow. You silently sobbed into it. You eventually cried yourself to sleep.

After a few hours, Guzma entered the room. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake you. He then casually and quietly slipped onto the opposite side of the bed. You were a light sleeper, so you jolted up immediately and screamed into the darkness.

Guzma was so startled that he fell onto the floor, ass-first.

G: "DAMN! What the fuck?!" He yelled out in pain. He was rubbing his ass as he stood up.   
"G-Guzma?! I didn't know it was you!" You said in a terrified voice, looking over the side of the bed where Guzma fell.   
"Who else would it be, genius?" He started to climb back into the covers.   
"....what....what are you doing?" You asked in a quiet voice.   
"Getting in my bed to go to sleep. What's it to ya?"   
"Uhhh...-"  
"Listen, doll, I ain't gonna mess with ya. This bed is big enough to fit 3 of me. Just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. K?"   
"...ok."   
"And don't fucking touch my balls." He rolled to where his back faced you.

The thought of someone like Guzma sleeping next to you..in the same bed...made you absolutely sick. However, you couldn't get sick. You were chained to the bed and the pure thought of Guzma's reaction to vomit in his bed made you shiver. You would surely die for real this time.

***The Next Morning***

You were completely straddling the pillow that you used to soak up your tears. Guzma was the first one awake and witnessed your adorable sleeping position. He also noticed that he had accidentally took all the covers, leaving you cold and slightly shivering. He forced himself out of bed and threw the covers back over you. This made you wake up, but you pretended to still be asleep. You slightly opened one eye to peek at what Guzma was doing.

You definitely regretted this after realizing that Guzma slept in black boxers and nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. You didn't notice last night since it was so dark. The realization made you felt...dirty. Why? Y'all didn't even do anything. I mean, yeah, he ate your face and neck, but nothing in the middle of the night. Thank Arceus.

You were pretty sure your face was as red a Voltorb compared to your usual pale skin coloring. You tried to casually nuzzle your face more into the pillow just in case Guzma caught a glance of your blush.

After Guzma finished getting dressed, he walked over to your side of the bed and grabbed the chain abruptly, sliding you down the bed towards him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" You yelled out and immediately covered your mouth afterwords.   
G: "Dirty mouth for a dirty princess huh? I like it." Guzma teased.

'Creep.'

Guzma started to unlock your chain.

"Are...are you letting me go?"   
Guzma looked up from fiddling with the lock and then snorted.   
G: "Ha! Yeah, so you can go eat breakfast. I don't want crumbs n' shit getting in my bed."

'Oh. Of course.'

You didn't want to admit that your hopes were let down once again. You'd think it would get easier to realize you have the worst luck imaginable.

G: "Aight. Go." Guzma demanded.

You slowly got out of the bed, but your stitches were extremely sore. You winced slightly.

Guzma grabbed the back of your neck, hurrying you in front of him.

You limped when you walked. Oh, and y'all didn't take the chandelier route. What a surprise!

At breakfast, Guzma had you sit with him at his designated table. You felt the grunts glance over at you, but they quickly turned away when Guzma would lock eyes.

One person that continued to stare was Grunt B (male). He looked extremely worried for your well-being. Your eyes looked up at him without moving your head so that Guzma wouldn't notice. Grunt B gave you a "what the fuck is going on?" look and then looked around to see if anyone saw him. You replied back with your eyes. You guided him to look down at your ankle. The metal clasp was still around it, it just wasn't connected to the chain. Grunt B went wide eyed and was about to respond silently until Grunt A (Val) came to sit down next to him. She followed Grunt B's gaze and saw you.

V: "Oh shit! What up Maisie!" She said excitedly waving.

You and Grunt B looked at her with wide, worried eyes and then looked over at Guzma who was about to combust.

V: "oh.....oh shit, yo." She slowly sat back down out of fear.

Guzma stood up walked towards Grunt A and B's table. He put both of his hands flat on the table in front of him. He looked up at the two grunts and grinned evilly.

G: "Hello there, grunts."   
Both: *gulp nervously*  
G: "Unless you want your friend over there getting hurt, I suggest you pretend like she doesn't exist, ok?"   
Grunt B: "Don't hurt Maisie." He started off strong and then went down to a whisper mid-sentence.

'He knows how to speak without saying yo?'

Guzma shut his eyes then forced his hand to grab Grunt B's shirt collar. He lifted the boy up out of his chair.

"WAIT STOP!" You yelled out from afar.   
Guzma and Grunt B looked over at you. Guzma had a look of pure anger written on his face while Grunt B was trying to act brave, though he was probably shitting his pants.

"Don't...Don't punish him, just...punish me alright?" You looked down in defeat. Were you really going to take the hit for some Team Skull Grunt?

Guzma dropped the grunt back into his seat. Grunt A smoothed out his shirt for him and checked on him. Guzma kept his eyes locked on his new prey, which was you.

G: "Everybody. Out." He said in a blank tone.

Plumeria, who was sitting at a table full of female grunts spoke up, "but G, we aren't done eat-"   
G: "I FUCKING SAID GET OUT!"

All the grunts stumbled trying to leave at the same time. A lot of them were bumping into each other. Grunt B didn't get up immediately, worried for your safety. You gave him a reassuring nod and Valerie grabbed his arm to pull him out of the cafeteria.

"I...uh...guess you mean me too right?" You nervously laughed. Guzma was walking towards you.   
G: "Hell no."

'Worth a shot.'

G: "What makes a tiny girl, like yaself, think it's ok to take the beating for some dumb grunt huh? I'm curious." He started to pet your hair down the back before he grabbed a fist full of it, forcing you to arch your neck and look up at him.   
"I...I don't know! I'm sorry!"   
"Ya been sayin' that a lot to me, princess, but I don't think you fully understand the consequences to ya actions." He gripped harder.   
"Please..."  
"Please what?"   
"Please...just...don't go too hard on me." You knew you were going to pay either way, might as well try to not get it so hard. Literally.

Guzma let go of your hair and stepped back slightly. He pushed you down onto your knees. Your heart was beating insanely fast. You wished it would make you blackout again.

G: "Since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll go easy on ya." He started to unbuckle his pants. Your eyes started to become glossy.

He pulled everything down enough for you to fully confirm what it was he was asking.

G: "Don't look up at me like that, doll face, ya asked for this, remember?" He teased. "Now. Get to work, slut." He demanded in an intimidating tone.

You jumped at his words as the first tears started to fall down your cheeks. You tightly shut your eyes and placed his shaft in your shaking hands. Small grunts could be heard coming from Guzma as he towered over you. He quickly grew impatient with your weak strokes as he grabbed the back of your head and rammed his length into your face. 

G: "Mouth. Now!" He yelled making your eyes jolt open. 

More tears fell as you hesitantly placed the head into your mouth. You tried to block out everything in your mind so that you could fit more of it in. To no surprise whatsoever, he was large. Everything about him now was large; something you wish you hadn't learned. You started to bobble your head into a slow rhythm. 

G: "There ya go...ahhh...yeah, just like that, princess." His approval somehow filled you with relief. You weren't too experienced with this sort of stuff. Yeah, Nigel and you have had sex a few times, but he only liked missionary; nothing less and nothing more. This sensation of having something large enter and exit your mouth was completely new to you and you would be lying if you said you didn't find it somewhat thrilling. 

However, that sensation quickly left your mind once you remembered who it was you were pleasuring. Guzma, the completely insane and terrifying boss of Team Skull. He was forcing you to do this. You didn't love him and you certainly didn't have any reason to be making him feel this good. 

As your mind wandered, you didn't realize how lazily you were sucking his cock, but don't worry, Guzma sure as hell noticed. He grunted aggressively and forced his entire length in, shocking you and making you gag loudly. He smirked at that and tilted your teary eyes up to him. 

G: "Sorry my little sweet princess, but you seemed to be getting tired. Thought ya boy should help ya out there." His voice was a sarcastic-sincere one that gave you chills. 

'Please don't...' you thought right before he continued to thrust harshly into your mouth. You tried to hold back your gags, but it was impossible. He was too big for your small and unexperienced mouth. But a few long minutes later, he finally finished. You knew this, because he released his seed into the back of your throat as he held your head in place. You thought this was the end for you. There you were, about to drown in fucking semen. What a way to go. 

But by the grace of Arceus, he finally let go of your head just in time for you to get some air. The air was tainted by the after taste of his seed which made you feel shameful that you put yourself in this situation. Sure, you had no idea Guzma would take it to this extreme and force sex onto you, but you definitely learned your lesson. No more sticking up for anybody, but yourself. 

Guzma pulled up his pants and sat back into a dining chair as he brushed the slightly sweaty hair out of his face. He looked you up and down as you remained knelt. You were still fighting back tears of shame, but stared at the floor to avoid eye contact. 

He eventually got up after steadying his breath and went to stand in front of you. You stared at his perfectly white tennis shoes that didn't have laces with rage and fear. 

G: "Guess ya don't need to finish your breakfast now, heh heh. Now, get upstairs so I can chain ya back up. I don't trust that you'll stay here unless I keep an eye on ya."   
"But I-" you looked up at him quickly.   
He pushed his finger down to your lips.   
G: "As much as I want you to anger and defy me again, it would be wise of ya to just listen to ya boy." He smirked and nodded his head towards the cafeteria exit. You obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never once wrote anything smutty, so I apologize for my inexperience. You get the gist of what happened though, so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Will probably add more terrible smut later on in the story.


	12. Prince Charming

A couple days went by after your incident with Guzma. You tried so hard not to get on his bad side. On occasion, he would grab your ass or kiss your neck when he was feeling frisky, but he kept his word for only punishing you if you fucked up. It was driving him crazy that you weren't.

Guzma was bringing you down the hall to the bathroom for your usual bathroom break. He stood outside the door just in case you tried to run. 

Inside, you turned the light on and immediately had a hand cup your mouth shut. You were startled, but quickly realized it was Grunt B (male) again. He let go of your mouth and put a "shhh" finger up to his own.

"Grunt, what are you doing in here?" You whispered.   
Grunt B: "I...I had to see ya, Maisie. I was worried about ya and shit."

'He...was worried about me?'

"Oh. That's really nice of you. I'm alright, I guess."   
B: "That dude's an asshole. I heard about what he did to you...it...it was my fault that happened. I'm gonna get you out of here, ok?"

Your cheeks flushed a bright red.

"B, he will kill you! Why would you attempt that kind of suicide?!" He pushed his finger to your lips. You were starting to raise your voice accidentally.   
B: "Maisie, I..I care about ya. You're a good girl, unlike the other girls here. You deserve better."

That sentence. That last sentence. It hit home for you. You always told yourself this sentence. In Kalos, in Po Town, and with Guzma. You deserved better. Your emotions started to take over your body and soon you realized you were in the middle of a passionate kiss with Grunt B.

Guzma outside of the door: "HURRY UP! I'm getting angry...*smirks*"

Guzma has been waiting for you to piss him off like this.

You quickly pull yourself away from Grunt B and look up at him worried.

Grunt B: "Don't worry, I'm goinna save ya." He kissed your forehead and hid behind the shower curtain so you could leave.

"Wait...can you tell me your actual name?"   
He started to say something, but Guzma started pounding on the door. You quickly went to open it.

G: "Finally. What? Did you fucking fall in or something?"   
"N-no." You had guilt all over your face, but luckily Guzma was a dense enough person not to notice.

G: "Whatever, get upstairs. Now."   
"Yes, Guzma."

*A Few Hours Later*

You had just about picked all the nails off your fingertips in anticipation for Grunt B to come save you.

'How the hell is he even going to accomplish this? C'mon now, Guzma will kill him before he even sets foot in here. Don't get your hopes up Maisie. Don't you fucking do it.'

Guzma looked up from his laptop at the nervous figure in his bed. You were now dripping in sweat. Yeah, it had always been hot in there with your sweatshirt, but you were sweating more than usual; enough for Guzma to notice.

G: "The fucks wrong with you? Ya gettin' my fucking bed all nasty an' shit. Quit it." He then resumed scrolling on his laptop.

'Yeah, let me just stop sweating. Fucking genius.'

It was starting to get dark out and you worried that Grunt B wasn't going to stay true to his word. However, he didn't say when he was going to save you. You just hoped it would be as soon as possible.

Guzma slammed his laptop shut, snapping you out of your thoughts. It made you jump.

G: "Looks like ya got a lot on ya mind, princess." He smirked and swaggered towards you.   
"Um..no. No I don't. I'm just..uh."  
"S'ok to have things on ya mind." He began twirling your hair. He had a malicious look in his eyes and you averted your eyes elsewhere.

G: "I happen to have a lot on my mind too, ya know?"

'I think that requires you to actually have a brain.'

G: "Care to help me relieve some stress?" He grabbed your chin aggressively for your reply.   
"What do you want me to do." You said in an angry voice.   
"He motioned your gaze towards his lower half."

You pulled away fast and yelled, "NO! I haven't done anything wrong! You can't make me do this! You said...you said-"

Guzma growled and grabbed your neck with one hand. He wasn't pressing down hard enough to prevent air flow, but it did catch you by surprise enough to make your heart stop a bit.

G: "Shut it, girl! I know what I fucking said!"

He removed his hand and proceeded to pet your hair and twirl it in his thick fingers. His face was calm with the usual grin. You were so terrified, but relieved that he remembered the deal he made.

G: "I guess I'll settle for the usual." He said calmly.

His usual was kissing you everywhere and making his marks on his favorite spots. You hated when he did this, but it was better than what he originally wanted to do.

He climbed on top of you and went to work on your neck first. He had both his arms supporting him next to your head. You looked at the wall and tried to focus on other things. At some point you even resorted to imagining that Grunt B was the one on top of you instead of Guzma. You got so carried away in this that you let out a slight moan....causing Guzma to pause.

'Oh shit.'

G: "So, ya finally enjoying this huh?" He teased.   
"N-no."   
"Aww, don't want to admit it, princess?" He fake whined.   
"...."   
"You thought you were too good for ya boy, didn't you?" He scoffed.   
"I....I am too good for you! I don't deserve to be treated like this! Just let me go, you monster!"

'Did I really just say all of that out loud...to Guzma. Here comes my death. Tell my Wigglytuff and Petilil I love them.'

Guzma grabbed your neck again and brought his face close to yours. He was a lot more aggressive this time.

G: "I'm just going to assume you said those things as part of the little foreplay you've come up with in ya little head. Ya lucky I'm actually tired, but next time you say some shit like that to me, you're getting destroyed."

You gulped, well tried to, and he took it as a sign of understanding. He then rolled over to his side of the bed and turned the lamp off on the nightstand.

'I need Grunt B! Pronto!'

You went to sleep after a couple hours of panic-ridden thoughts.

Across the room, a door opened slightly. You were such a light sleeper that you were able to wake up from the slight creaking noise.

You're heart skipped a beat once you realized it was Grunt B here to finally save you.

He crawled on all fours toward your side of the bed. He lightly kissed your cheek upon reaching you. He was crouched down so that Guzma wouldn't see him over your body.

Grunt B whispered: "Where is the key to this shackle?"   
"...Guzma...he has it. In his pocket. Oh wait!" You paused to see if Guzma had shifted at your sudden volume change, "um..he doesn't sleep in his pants. They should be lying around here somewhere."

Grunt B nodded and continued crawling and searching for the pants. It was nearly pitch black in the room thanks to Guzma's black-out curtains. Anything to help him get extra, needed sleep.

Grunt B found the pants and started to check the pockets. He found the key...actually keys. There were a ton of keys on his keychain. Some that were for the mansion, some for the other buildings in Po Town, and one giant key for the Po Town Wall.

Grunt B: "Fuck." He murmured then crawled back to your side.

"Did you find it?" You asked full of hope.   
He held up the keys.

'Fuck.'

Grunt B: "Slowly put your leg at the edge of the bed so I can start trying out the keys."   
You nodded and started to maneuver your leg towards the grunt.

It was hard to prevent the chain from making noises as you moved. You could've sworn your heart had completely given up on you and stopped beating the entire process.

Once your leg was close enough, Grunt started working the keys as quietly as possible. This was also hard to keep silent, but you prayed to Arceus that Guzma wouldn't hear.

Suddenly, after a few keys, there was a shift on the bed and it wasn't from you. Guzma started to roll over. Grunt B quickly darted under the bed in case he was awake.

Luckily, he wasn't. But, he was now facing you as he slept, giving you a Arceus-awful feeling.

'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!'

You tapped on the bed frame, giving Grunt B a signal that it was safe.

He continued work with the keys.

*CLICK* one finally worked. Unfortunately it did make a loud clicking noise. You both froze for a moment before sliding your ankle out of the clasp. You sighed once your ankle was free. It was starting to develop sores around it and it was nice to have it free again.

Grunt B stood up and offered a hand to help you out of the bed quietly. Once you were up, you both started to walk towards the exit. But a sudden light came from the distance. The lamp that was on the nightstand was shining brightly. It was the lamp next to Guzma. The awake and pissed Guzma. He was staring profoundly at the two of you.

G: Don't. Fucking. Move." He said sternly.

Both of you started dashing out the door and through the mansion hallway.

You two were carefully walking on the roof now.

Grunt B: "Maisie!" It was storming loud, so he had to shout, "It would be faster if we jumped!"   
"ARE YOU CRAZY! We can't jump!"   
"It's just one story! I'll go first and catch you!"   
"No! Grunt! I...I can't!"   
"What?!" He couldn't hear you over the thunder.   
"I said I CANT DO IT! I'm scared."

He ran over to you and gave you a hard kiss before he jumped. He landed on his feet, barely.

"Grunt!"   
B: "I'm ok! Here, jump down, Maisie! I've got ya! I swear!"

Guzma started to climb out of the window and onto the roof.

G: "If you want me to go even the slightest bit easy on ya, you'll come here right fucking now, girl!" Guzma growled from the widow.   
"Uh...uh...." you were panicking.   
Grunt B: "Now Maisie! Jump!"

You sat on your behind and closed your eyes tightly.

G: "DONT YOU FUCKING DO IT!" Guzma yelled.   
You jumped.

When you opened your eyes, they were met with Grunt B's. He was holding you. He caught you, just like he said he would.

"Oh, Grunt!" You flushed.   
He laughed a little and said, "Name's Blaze."

'Blaze.'

B: "C'mon, we gotta go!" He set you down and grabbed your hand so you could both take off running.

Not a single grunt was in sight. You two were able to cross all the barricades without any issues other than slight pain coming from your stitches. You made sure not to snag them on anything.

B: "Almost to the exit, c'mon Maisie-girl!" He yelled encouragingly.

???: "Not so fast, numbskulls." A familiar voice came from the shadows and was standing right in front of the exit door of Po Town.

B: "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Blaze yelled aggressively.

The figure stepped forward slightly under the flickering street lamp.

'Wait. That's...that's the aggressive grunt that forced himself onto me awhile back!'

B: "Ah, Gander. I knew it would be you." Blaze sounded displeased at the sight of the familiar grunt. A grunt that you remembered was pretty high-ranked and probably strong.

Gander: "Of course it's me, dumbass! Luckily for boss, I'm on guard duty tonight. He called me on the walkie and mentioned that a cute lil couple was coming my way." He shook the walkie talkie in the air to show us and grinned. "He also said not to let them out of town."

B: "Battle me, Gander!" Blaze yelled aggressively.   
Gander snorted, "Heh, what?"   
B: "You heard me!"   
Gander: "Fine. Go! Gengar!"   
B: "Let's go! Arcanine!"

'Woah...holy shit! Those are both really strong Pokémon!'

The two Pokémon went against each other attack after attack. They seemed pretty close in level. This surprised Gander. He didn't even know Blaze had a decent Pokémon, much less a strong one.

It was a close battle, but Arcanine was able to dodge a shadow ball and retaliate with a flamethrower. This knocked out the struggling Gengar.

Gander: "Well, fuck me. That was a shocker." He said as he returned Gengar. He wasn't so much upset, rather than shocked.

B: "Alright! Yeah!" Blaze was jumping up and down, "Great job, buddy! Return!" He returned Arcanine to it's pokeball.

He started to turn around and say, "Hey Maisie! Did you see that-"

He turned around and saw that Guzma was holding you up around the waist with one arm and a hand covering your mouth. You were struggling to break free, but Guzma was too strong.

B: "Hey! Let her go, Guzma!" Blaze growled.   
G: "Not a chance, Grunt!" He laughed evilly to himself and Gander joined in. "Nice distraction, Gander."   
Gander: "It was all this shorty's idea, boss."   
Blaze growled and reached for his pokeball.   
Guzma squeezed you tighter to release a painful moan from you.   
G: "Wouldn't do that if I were you, grunt." He looked down at Blaze to read his next move.

Blaze dropped his shoulders and hands. He sighed and said, "Alright Guzma, you win. Don't hurt Maisie. Please."

G: "Yeah, we'll see about that." He started walking back towards the mansion with you still in his arm. He could carry you with only one arm, that's how much stronger he was and also how small you were. He could break you right then and there and not give a single fuck about it. But he has other plans on the agenda.

G: "Gander, bring that worthless grunt to the basement. I'll deal with him later."  
Gander: "Ya got it, boss!" He roughly pushed Blaze towards the mansion.


	13. That Light Switch Boi

You struggled in Guzma's arms as he carried you back to his room. You were terrified, but knew there was nothing you could do to make the situation worse, so you tried to fight your way out. It was worth a shot. Unfortunately, you were such a small girl and didn't have access to your Pokémon. You were helpless and Guzma loved it.

G: "A squirmy lil' Wurple, aren't we? 'S good thing I love bugs!" He squeezed you tighter to his body.   
You gasped and coughed from the pressure.

Once inside his room, he dropped you to the floor. You gasped for air and coughed some. Your hands were on the floor in front of you for support. He was towering over you.

Guzma bent down and grabbed your sweatshirt with a growl and stood you up onto your feet.

Your back was facing him.

He took your hair into a ponytail manner to provide his mouth access to your neck. He noticed the heart tattoo behind your ear and paused.

G: "Well look what we have here..."

'Oh no. He saw my tat...'

You jolted forward and turned to face him. You quickly pulled your hair over the tattoo.

G: "What's the matter, princess? Ashamed to be inked like me?"   
"N-no. I just don't want people looking at it is all.."  
"Then what's the point of having it?" He asked in a bored tone.   
"It's for me."   
"Nah. It's for me now, baby." He smirked then tackled you to the floor. He was overpowering you with his body weight. He had both of your wrists pinned above your head.

He looked at your struggling form, smirked evilly, and said, "why do ya even try anymore, princess? Ya boy, Guzma, is too strong for all this struggling."   
You spit in his face.

He sat up, removed one of his hands from your wrist, and quickly brought his fist back. However, when he saw you shielding your face with your free hand, something clicked in him.

Suddenly, his eyes weren't dilated and his aura wasn't angered. He seemed like a different person. Was this that light switch thing happening again?

He let go of your other wrist and sat up on the back of his heels. His body was still straddling yours. You weren't aware of what was going on with Guzma, so you kept your arms covering your face to prepare for a hit.

Guzma started to pull on his hair and yell, "GUZMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" over and over again.

You slowly brought your arms away to see what he was doing.

Guzma paused, looked at you, and said, "Hurry. Get.....O-Out." He sounded weak and different.

"Wh-what?!" You asked.   
G: "GET OUT! NOW!" He yelled, startling you.

You quickly slid the other half of your body out from under him and dashed for the door. You looked back at Guzma for a split second to see him pulling on his hair and quickly switching to the pissed off Guzma.

'What the fuck is wrong with him?!'

You sprinted towards the window that connected to the roof route. The grunts watched you dash passed them, but didn't try to stop you.

You ran up to a familiar face. It was Grunt A, Valerie.

"Val! *pant pant*"   
V: "Maisie?! Yo, what-what are you still doing here?! Blaze said-"  
"Where is the basement here?! Blaze is *pant* down there! Please. Please help me save him!"

Valerie nodded and grabbed your wrist towards the basement staircase. It was in an area of the mansion you hadn't been to before. Before descending you stopped Valerie, forcing her to look back at you.

V: "What? What's wrong?!"   
"Blaze is being guarded by....Gander."

Valerie sighed and calmly said, "I'll take care of him."  
You didn't have time for questions. You knew Guzma's other personality was probably out for blood after you spit in his face.

You and Valerie ran down the stairs to the basement. It was dimly lit, but you could see Blaze sitting in a chair, trying to prop his head up with his elbows on his knees.

Gander: "What the? Yo, how the fuck did you get away from Guzma?"  
B: "huh?"   
V: "Shut it, Gander." Valerie said in a strict manner.   
Gander: "V-Val? Now...what the? Fuck! I should've known you would try and help this dumbass." He gestured at Blaze, who looked worried, but happy to see you safe.   
V: "Where's Maisie's Pokémon!?"  
Gander: "Why the hell would I tell you?"  
V: "GANDER I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, I WILL TELL EVERYONE IN THIS ARCEUS-DAMN HOUSE YOU'RE LITTLE SECRET!"

Gander's eyes went wide and he quickly pointed to a storage unit full of stolen pokeballs. They were all labeled, surprisingly.

V: "Thanks....little brother!" Valerie teased. Gander looked away angrily.

"C'mon, Blaze! We need to move, FAST!"   
B: "Right!" He jumped up and reached your two pokeballs from their container. He handed them to you then led the way out of the mansion.

Before exiting the mansion, Valerie stopped.

"Val! C'mon!"  
V: "You two go...I have to stay here."  
"What? Why?"  
V: "My brother is here. I have to look after him. He's an ass, yo, but he's all I have left."  
B: "Let's go, Maisie. Guzma is coming." He grabbed your wrist. You didn't want to leave Val to deal with Guzma, but there was no forcing her to leave. All of y'all would get caught if that happened. You had to leave her behind.

You and Blaze ran threw the storm of Po Town for the second time. It was now morning time, so it was a lot easier to see. Also, now that Gander was gone, no one was guarding the wall gate, allowing for you and Blaze to exit with ease.

You two didn't stop running once you came to the nearest pkm center. It would be too risky to take a break there. Instead, you both ran all the way back to Malie City, where you departed your plane.

"B-Blaze *pant pant* I-I can't run *pant* anymore." You whined.   
B: "I know. *pant* Me either. Let's rest up at this Pokémon center. It just down the street. We can make it. It a big center, no one should find us there for awhile."   
"Oh....kay..."

***The Next Night***

Since the two of you didn't get any sleep the night before, you spent most of the day resting in the Pokémon center. You had separate twin beds, but the same room. You also let the nurse take your Pokémon to get a check up. You wanted nothing more but to hold onto your dear Pokémon after being away from them, but they needed to be checked. You weren't sure how well they were taken care of by the grunts.

After you both woke up, you stayed in your bed and picked at your nails nervously. There was no use in leaving the center yet when the night time was back.

Blaze came over and sat on the edge of your bed. He patted your leg that was under the covers and asked if you were alright.

"I'm fine. Just...really shocked I guess."  
B: "Shocked?"  
"Yeah, it was...weird. Guzma, he-he wasn't...ok."   
"Yeah. The dude's an asshole."   
"But like, he changed into another person at the weirdest time and that's how I was able to escape. He told me to leave."   
"Wait...he told you to leave? Then why were we running for our lives?"   
"Because, Guzma said to hurry and as I was leaving, he had that crazed look in his eyes again. I cant explain it well. You had to see him, Blaze."   
"I hope I never see him again." He looked up out of the window across from him.   
"Yeah...still weird though."   
"Definitely."

You two sat in silence for a moment before you decided to speak up again.

"Hey, so I noticed..." you said playfully.   
B: "what?" He laughed when he saw your smug look.   
"You can actually speak in complete sentences without saying yo!"  
"Hahaha yeah yeah. Whatever!" You both started laughing.

B: "All part of the act, yo!"   
"Haha why?"  
"Ya know, I'm not really sure. I guess one Grunt started acting like that and next thing ya know, all of us are."   
"Haha weirdos."  
"Hey! Hahaha!"


	14. Mad Bosses and Broken Hearts

***Meanwhile in Po Town***

Gander: "Boss! Calm down! That's my sister for fucks sake!"

Guzma had just slapped Val pretty hard in the face for helping you and Blaze escape. He had her shirt in his fist, ready for another go.

Guzma: "This worthless grunt helped them escape! Now, tell me where they went off to, you bitch!" He slapped her again.   
V: "Fuck...you, Guzma. I don't know shit." She said weakly.

Guzma growled and brought his hand back again.

Gander: "Boss! Stop!"   
Guzma: "Shut it, Grunt! Go over there on my laptop and look up a Maisie from Kalos. I'll be dammed if I let anyone escape. I need to know everything about this girl, so I can beat her down properly."

***Back to You and Blaze in the Pkm Center***

B: "Here, brought you some cereal from the cafe."   
"Huh? Oh, thank you." You were still waking up.   
B: "So, I think we need to find a new place to live and hideout. Knowing Guz, he's going to call every Pokémon center in Alola, looking for us. We can't risk it."

You nodded, but in your head you were conflicted.

'I like Blaze and all, but I don't think I'm ready to just move in with the guy. He seems nice and all, but I just want my own place again.'

It was true, you admired Blaze's compassion and will to protect you; but at the same time, you were free again and just wanted to live your own life. You don't want to keep living up to another guy's standards. You just want to be on your own for awhile.

'But how am I supposed to tell him that without sounding like a huuuuuge bitch?'

***Po Town Mansion***

Gander: "Uh...Boss?" He said hesitantly.   
Guz: "What?"

Guzma was now laying in his bed with his hands behind his head. He was trying to calm down after lashing out at Val. Val went to the girl's bathroom to run cold water onto her inflamed cheeks. (Face cheeks just FYI)

Gander: "There ain't a single record of a Maisie living in Kalos."   
Guzma: "What!?!? Bitch must've lied to me."   
Gander: "Maybe she didn't though."  
Guzma: "Huh?"  
Gander: "Here, come look, Boss."

Guzma dragged himself out of the bed and walked up towards his laptop. He pulled Gander out of the way, so he could sit on his throne.

Gander pointed to a young girl with blue hair and bright blue eyes. It was an old picture from a formal ball that the King and Queen of Kalos had attended. The girl was off to the side, looking extremely displeased.

Gander: "Girl looks pretty familiar don't she?"   
Guzma: "This can't be right," He gestured spastically at the screen, "that would mean that Maisie is a fucking princess. A literal fucking princess."

Guzma slumped back into his throne and tried to process as much as he could. Suddenly, he had a smirk, that could kill a small child, plastered on his face.

Gander: "I know that look, B."   
Guzma: "Go get me my dex. I've got a phone call to make."

***Back to You and Blaze***

The two of you were cautiously walking the streets of Malie City. Not only were the two of you trying to move unnoticed, but you also were struggling how to put into words how much you just wanted to be on your own.

Blaze: "Hey-"  
"Hey!" You cut him off unintentionally.   
"Oh, go ahead." He laughed.   
"Nah, you go ahead! Sorry..."   
"Haha, well I was just going to suggest we buy some new clothes at the shop down there," he pointed then quickly brought his hand back, "we need to blend in."  
"Oh, yeah! Sure!"  
"Soooo what is it you were going to say?"   
"Oh umm..."

'Don't be a bitch. Don't be a bitch. Don't be a bitch.'

"Just that it smells really good..."  
B: "Haha, you're such a weirdo Maisie-girl. Anyways, here we are. Try not to get anything too expensive. I don't have a ton of cash on me." He scratched the back of his head where his blue hair meets his neck.

'Way to go dumbass, now you'll seem like a bitch for getting him to buy you shit and then dump him. What are you? A real housewife of alola island???' (Tv show reference. I'm a sucker for that reality tv. Apologies.)

***Time Skip***

You and Blaze picked out new outfits to travel in. His outfit didn't look all that different really. He had on a plain white tshirt, black cargo shorts, a plain black beanie, and he kept his black and white tennis shoes on. He claimed that colors didn't match his hair well.

You picked an oversized navy blue t-shirt, black athletic pants that stopped mid-calf, and you also kept your black and white tennis shoes.

Blaze paid for the items while you looked out the store windows in case any skull grunts were around. It was only a matter of time before they would make it to Malie City. You needed to get off this island. You needed to get to that professor, Kukui.

After using the changing rooms to redress, you found yourself, yet again, awkwardly walking alongside Blaze.

'Don't be such a Meowth, (your name)! Tell the dude what's up!'

"Hey, uh, Blaze?" You asked hesitantly. Were you ready for this? You hate awk situations like this. You also weren't able to develop decent social skills no thanks to your parents keeping you locked in your tower.   
B: "Yeah?"  
"I...need to confess something."  
"Hit me."  
"It's not that I don't like hanging out with you, because you're super cool and stuff. It's just that, I really need to be alone. Like alone alone. Like I need to live by myself and like, um, move to a different island. But like, I like you I just don't like like you. I mean...."  
"Shhh shhh. Haha. Calm down, Maisie. It's ok. I get it. We are moving entirely too fast."   
"Ummm well-"  
"We can take this as slow as you want." He stopped in his tracks and grabbed your hands carefully. He looked into your eyes lovingly.

'Shit.'

"Blaze," you removed your hands from his grasp, "I can't take you with me when I start over...again. I'm sorry. I really appreciate your help in getting me out of Po Town, but I need to leave. If you want me to help you find a place to live, I'd be more than happy to, but after that, we have to go our separate ways."   
B: "Uhhh...I don't understand. Maisie, you kissed me back at the mansion. What the fuck?" He was starting to get real offended real quick.   
"I know, but it was in the heat of the moment! Like I said though, I like you as a person; I just need to find out who I am."   
B: "Whatever, Maisie." He started to walk in the opposite direction.   
"Wait! Blaze! Do you want me to help you find a place to stay?"   
Blaze didn't turn to face you, instead he kept walking and replied, "Nah. I've got an idea of where I can go. Don't worry about it. Good luck out there, Maisie. You're gonna need it."

'Ok. Well. That went well...'

You decided to walk back to Malie City since you noticed a ferry service. There were a couple trainers on the route that you could battle to, hopefully, earn enough cash to get a ticket.

'Gotta get to that damn shirtless professor.'


	15. Mojo Dojo

You arrived at the shirtless-I mean Professor Kukui's lab.

'Ok. Now I just need to walk up there and knock. You can do this, Maisie.'

You were nervous, because it had been awhile since Kukui offered you his vacant loft.

'But...' you thought as you turned the opposite direction of the door, 'what if it's not vacant anymore? Where will I go?! What will I do?! I'll have to-'

Kukui: "Maisie?" Kukui said from the door you didn't hear open.

You froze, then quickly turned around with a red face and fake smile. You waved at him spastically.

K: "Ha, didn't think I'd see you here. Were you looking for me, yeah?"   
"Oh. Um. Yeah actually. I know it's been awhile, but I was wondering if that loft was still vacant..."  
K: "Oh. I'm sorry, it's not. My assistant, Lillie, is staying there now."  
"Oh....I see." You said in a defeated voice.   
K: "But hey! I think I have another idea for you, yeah. You see, Kahuna Hala has this dojo-like home close by here. He's never there and his grandson has just started the Island trials. I'm sure he has at least one vacant room!"   
"That would be great!"

You lit up, but you were trying not to get your hopes up. I mean, this kahuna man doesn't know you; Kukui doesn't really either. The only thing they would know is that you're an ex-team skull grunt, which isn't a great resume so far.

K: "It's getting late. You can stay on the lab's couch tonight. Tomorrow, Lillie and I will bring you to Hala. We were needing to visit Iki Town anyways, yeah!"  
"Thank you so much, Professor."   
"Please, call me Kukui."

***The Next Morning***

???: "Pew pew!"   
"Hmm? OH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

You opened your eyes to a galaxy-looking cloud hovering in front of your face.

???: "Oh Nebby! Get back here and get in this bag, please!"

A young girl in a white and blue outfit frantically climbed down the ladder from the loft. She had a large duffle bag around her and a big hat that matched her outfit. Once she landed, she patted the duffle bag aggressively, motioning to the assumed "Nebby." Nebby happily floated away from your face and towards the girl.

???: "Thank you, Nebby." She said to the galaxy thing and then looked up at you. "Oh! I'm so sorry for how Nebby woke you...Nebby means no harm really."   
"Was that a Pokémon?"   
???: "Oh. Uh...yeah." She said in an uncertain voice.   
"Well, I'm Maisie." You said awkwardly.   
???: "Oh right! Where are my manors, I'm Lillie...I'm having a rough morning. I'm sorry."   
"Nah, you're good. You must be the assistant Kukui was telling me about last night. I think you were sleeping whenever I got here."   
L: "Oh ok. Yeah. That's me. Hey, where is professor Kukui?"

Footsteps could be heard coming from below. Kukui walked up from the basement portion of the lab.

K: "Ah good morning, girls! I see you two have met each other already, yeah?"   
L: "Yes, professor....um Nebby woke Maisie up on accident." She said in a sorry voice.   
N: "Pew!" Nebby sounded muffled from the bag.   
"It's no problem really! It was time to wake up anyways!" You laughed off, but really you were still insanely tired. You didn't get much sleep on a count of you worrying team skull would find you.   
K: "Yes! I'm going to make us some breakfast, so we can head over to Iki Town as soon as possible."   
L: "Oh? We're going today? Will the new trainer be here?"   
K: "Yes, but Maisie needs to speak to Hala before that young boy gets here. You don't have to go, Lillie, but you did say something about needing to check out the ruins?"   
L: "Yeah! I'll go! Nebby wants to check out Tapu Koko's Ruins of Conflict."   
K: "Haha of course!"

***After Breakfast and After the Walk to Iki Town***

Kukui explained to Lillie why you were needing to speak to Hala. Lillie is a curious little thing and you couldn't help but to remember yourself as that young, innocent girl. Oh wait, that never really was the case for you. You were constantly pissing your parents off, but they were easy targets. You could've become Kalos champion and they still would've been pissed. There was no pleasing the King and Queen.

K: "Ah, here we are! Hope we arrived early enough." He knocked on the door.

You were very anxious. This man or "kahuna?" was about to make a decision that was very important for you. You really had nowhere else to go. You supposed you could sleep on the lab couch for a couple more nights, but it was uncomfortable and that galaxy thing scared you a little. You debated on if it would be worse to have that thing wake you every morning or Guzma.

The door opened.

'Fuck!' You thought as your anxiety was starting to explode.

A young boy with olive hair and dark skin stretched and yawned before he greeted Kukui.

'Is that the kahuna? What even is a kahuna? That kid looks 11.'

???: "Oh! Alola, professor! Alola, Lillie! And..."  
K: "Alola, Hau! This is Maisie. Is Kahuna Hala here?"   
H: "Alola, Maisie! And, you just missed him. He went to that house on Route 2 for some reason again, but he should be back soon. Y'all want to come inside and wait?"   
K: "We would love to!"   
L: "Alola, Hau. I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to take Nebby for a walk."  
K: "Sure! Oh and if you see that young boy we video-chatted awhile ago, let him know where we are. I'm not sure what time they'll be arriving in Alola, so just keep an eye out. You remember what he looks like, yeah?"   
L: "Yeah, I think so."   
K: "Ok. Great. Remember, his name is Sun!"   
L: "Yes, professor!" She walked off with her hands around the straps of the duffle bag.

You and Kukui entered the dojo to wait for the kahuna. There were people in karate outfits walking around, looking sweaty, and smelling awful.

'Do I really want to stay here? Ugh! STOP, MAISIE! You don't have a choice in the matter. You should be grateful that Kukui is introducing you to this man, remember? And...he might not let you stay here. This kahuna man....'

Hau: "So, I just got off the phone with Tutu and he's on his way! I need to head over to my trial, so I'll see you guys later, ok?"  
K: "Of course, Hau! Don't let us hold you up! Will you be far? We may have a rival for you coming into town later tonight."   
H: "Oh! Awesome!" He's jumping up and down in excitement, "I'll be here for sure! My trial isn't too far."   
K: "Great! Then we will be seeing you later then!"   
H: "Yep! See ya! Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Maisie!"   
"You too!"  
K: "Goodbye, Hau!"

***Several Minutes Later***

???: "Ah, good morning professor!"  
K: "Kahuna Hala! How are you?"  
KH: "Blessed by the Tapus to be here on this marvelous day. What brings you to the dojo? Here for a workout? Hoho!"   
K: "Haha not today, Kahuna. I'm here regarding my friend here-"

Kukui motions over to you only to see that you've fallen asleep on the couch next to him.

K: "Haha, Maisie! Wake up now, yeah? Kahuna Hala has arrived!" He gently shakes your arm. You jolt up and move tangled blue hair out of your face.

"Oh! I...uh..."

'Nice fuck up there Maisie. Now this Kahuna is going to think you're a lazy bitch. Round of applause to me, everyone. Guess I'll accept my fate as being homeless.'

K: "Forgive Maisie, I don't believe she got enough sleep last night. She slept on the lab's couch."  
KH: "Ah yes, the one Rockruff likes to practice moves on?"  
K: "Haha yes! And our dear Nebby woke her up as well."  
KH: "My, my. No wonder you are so tired, child."

'Seriously, I'm an adult. I swear. I don't have a birth certificate or license here, but I am def. an adult...by age.'

KH: "So, you're name is Maisie correct?"  
"Yes, Kahuna Hala."   
KH: "Alola!"  
K: "As I was saying earlier, Maisie is here to ask you something..." he looks at you expectantly and Hala does the same.

It takes you off guard really. It was hard enough to convince yourself to ask Kukui, someone who had already offered you a place to stay once, to stay at their place. Now, you were asking a complete stranger. You figured Kukui would be the one to ask, but I guess it makes sense that you would be the one to do it.

"I was...uh..."  
K: "Go on. It's ok." He whispers beside you.   
"I would like to stay here and join your dojo!.....um please?"   
KH: "Hmmm." He scratches his chin and examines you. "Battle me."   
"Huh?"  
KH: "Battle me, young Maisie. I want you to prove your dedication before I allow you to stay."

You look over at Kukui who doesn't at all seem as surprised as you do. He smiles and nods for you to comply.

"Ok."  
KH: "Join me outside on the battle stage."

You three venture outside and you step onto the stage as Hala does the same.

KH: "I shall choose my Pokémon first. Go! Hariyama!"

The Pokémon roars then stomps one foot down and gets into a battle stance.

'That's a big ass Pokémon...oh shit! I guess it's my turn!'

"Let's go! Wigglytuff!"

Wigglytuff gently floats from the pokeball. Upon touching the platform, it makes the meanest face and stares expectantly at the Hariyama.

You can see Hala eyeing the Pokémon trying to pinpoint its weaknesses. He seems to be having difficulty. Wigglytuff represents it's name pretty well. It's super fucking "tuff."

Wigglytuff defeats Hariyama with barely any energy leftover. You return Wigglytuff and thank the Pokémon from the ball.

Unexpectedly, Hala lets out his next Pokémon, Primeape. You were hoping only a one on one Pokémon battle would occur considering you only had Wigglytuff and Petilil. You hadn't had time to start training Petilil and it was no where near as strong as Wigglytuff yet.

"Um, Kahuna Hala?"  
KH: "Yes, Maisie? Is there a problem?"   
"Well you see, I just have Wigglytuff and this Petilil," you let the cute grass type out of it's ball. "I haven't been able to train it yet and would like to end the battle as it stands. I'm sorry."

Hala is silent for a moment and then claps his hands. You are very much confused.

KH: "Spoken like a true trainer. You have won this battle, Maisie."   
"I..have?" You look over at Kukui, still confused. He's clapping his hands and smiling.

You then began smiling like a big idiot. In all honesty, this was the first battle you'd won. You knew Wigglytuff was strong, but your parents and Nigel never let you prove it. You weren't allowed to battle, because "princesses don't battle." The rush you and your Pokémon shared during this experience made you hate your parents and Nigel even more now. You wished you had ran away to compete in the Kalos league now; but it was too late. You're in Alola now and have just joined a dojo?

You and Hala return your second Pokémon and he walks towards you. He pats you on the back a little too hard, and congratulates you.

KH: "I would be honored to have a wise trainer such as yourself in my dojo. Let me show you to your room! Kukui, will you be joining us? It is almost time for lunch."   
K: "Would love to, yeah, but I just received a message from Lillie that Sun has arrived. I should stop by and see if they need help unpacking."   
KH: "Of course! Oh, and please bring the new boy here tonight so he can pick out his first Pokémon. We can celebrate Maisie and Sun afterwords for dinner!"   
K: "Sounds good, Hala. Congratulations, Maisie."   
"Thanks so much, Kukui."


	16. That is Not the Boy I Know

Hala shows you to your room and joins you for lunch in the Dojo's cafeteria.

Later that night, you decided to watch the ritual of a trainer obtaining their first Pokémon. You'd never witnessed something like this before. You weren't sure if the relief of having a safe place to stay finally washed over you or if you were just extremely moved by how that boy bonded with his new Litten. You were cursing yourself for letting tears run down your face.

You were still exhausted by the events of the day, so you decided to head back to your new room. You weren't going to sleep, but you just wanted to take a break. When was the last time you'd been able to do that?

After the noise had subsided from outside, Hala started knocking on your door. You went to open it then went to sit back down on your bed.

KH: "Maisie, we missed you at dinner. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Kahuna. I'm just exhausted."  
"Ah yes, of course. My apologies, Maisie."  
"It's ok. I probably won't be able to fall asleep until later tonight anyways."   
"Why is that?"  
"Oh...um..."  
"Maisie, I...I wanted to ask you when you felt comfortable, but what exactly brings you to my dojo? I noticed that you had no belongings with you."

You paused and he could sense your panic. You weren't sure if you should tell him the truth or not, but he seems wise enough to catch people in a lie. The last thing you want is for him to see you as a liar AND an ex-member of team skull.

KH: "It is ok if you do not want to tell me, it just helps my training if I know the students backgrounds. I want you to know that you can trust me, Maisie. I'm the Kahuna of Melemele Island. I would never wish to hurt you."

His words felt sincere, but you still remained silent in your thoughts. He patted your leg above the blanket and got up to exit.

"Wait! Um Kahuna Hala...I want to.......I want to tell you, everything."

He smiled generously and took his place back on the bed next to you.

You took a deep breath and started with why you left Kalos. He joked about him knowing you had a Kalonesian accent and let you continue onto the dark details.

He remained silent as you told him the things that happened at the skull mansion. His face stayed blank, but his aura felt like unbelievable amounts of worry. It was radiating off of the Kahuna.

"....so that's why I needed to join your dojo. So I could make something out of myself and have a place to stay in Alola. I want to be able to be independent, but I realize I can't do everything on my own just yet."   
KH: "I see." Hala said worriedly.   
"I hope you can still trust me, Kahuna." You out your head down in shame.   
"Oh Maisie, I certainly trust you! However, it is your stories about Guzma that have me lost."  
"Huh?"  
"This doesn't sound like the Guzma I know or knew. Guzma tried to be big and bad, but he was still just a kid at heart. His only care was for his bug Pokémon. Though, you're encounters with him tell me otherwise. He sounds like an absolute monster now."

'Because he is one. I hope he's thinking about a different Guzma. Surely this isn't the same one.' 

KH: "Tell me, Maisie, was there at any time that you noticed Guzma being nice? At all?"

You thought for a long moment, trying to remember all your encounters with him.

"Well, there was this time he helped me bandage a large cut on my leg. He also let me take some of their food when I had run out."   
KH: "Hmm. Then we haven't completely lost him yet."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Maisie. I must make another visit to Route 2. Thank you for being honest with me. We can get you some new clothes tomorrow. How does that sound?"   
"Oh...um thank you, Kahuna. May I ask what is on Route 2 that relates to Guzma?"   
"His...parents live there."

***Back to Ya Boy Guzma***

Guzma and Gander are walking outside of Po Town towards Malie City. They are drenched from the storm, but don't have the slightest care in the world. They also have Val dragged along with them. She was sort of forced to go.

Flashback:

Guzma: "You either go and be a nice lil' grunt orrrrrr YOU'LL HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITHOUT THESE!" he twirled Val's pokeballs above her to where she couldn't reach. She tried to jump and grab them, but she was still in pain from Guzma's recent attacks on her.

V: "Ugh! Fine..."  
G: "That'a girl." He winked and placed the pokeballs in his deep pockets.  
"Hey! Wait! You said I could have them!"  
"After you help us capture Maisie."

Flashback Over

Because Valerie was so small and skinny, she was shaking from the cold wind that passed on Alola nights like these. Her wet skin and lack of warm clothing, didn't help either.

Grant looked back at his older sister with slight worry, but when he felt Guzma looking down at him, he quickly looked forward. He was afraid of Guzma just like every other grunt. Guzma was just like his Golisopod; strong and tall as fuck.

Grant: "So...boss," he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous tick, "ya never told us why we were heading to Malie City. Is that where Maisie is?"  
Guzma: "No, ya idiot. Maisie traveled to Melemele somehow. One of the grunts saw her walking with Kukui and some kid earlier this morning. Unfortunately for our little princess, I happen to know Melemele like the back of my strong hands." Guzma growled in an evil manner. Valerie gulped in fear for her dear friend.

Valerie's Thoughts: "Maisie...run."


	17. Concerns

***Hala on Route 2***

Hala knocks on the front door of Guzma's childhood home. A cheerful woman answers and greets him. She offers him to come sit inside. Its Guzma's lovely mother.

(GM= Guzma's Mom)  
(GD= Guzma's Dad)

GM: "Would you like anything to drink, Kahuna?"   
KH: "No thank you. I'm sorry about visiting at such late hours. Is your husband home by any chance?"

Before she could answer, the front door started to jiggle and then turn. Guzma's Dad walked inside, startled by the sight of a visitor. He aggressively huffs and sets the grocery bags in the kitchen.

GM: "Uh dear? Kahuna Hala is here again. Why don't you come say alola?" She said timidly.

He rolls his eyes from the kitchen, but comes to sit on one of the vacant couches. He doesn't say anything to Hala, but instead resorts to a waving gesture.

KH: "I know earlier today we had talked about you're concerns for your boy, Guzma. You two asked me to let you know if anything about him came up?"  
GM: "Yes, sir. Is he alright? Is he safe?" She panicked.   
GD: "What has he done now?" He sounded annoyed.   
KH: "He is safe as far as I know. However, recent stories have me concerned. A new student of mine has told me stories of his recent, violent outbursts."

Guzma's mom looks at her husband in a worried manor. Guzma's dad remains staring at Hala, wishing Hala would just get on with it.

GM: "Um yes. This doesn't really surprise me." She sighs. "You see, Guzma was showing slight signs of aggression right before he disappeared. The day he left, he-"  
GD: "Little shit punched me square in the jaw."   
KH: "I see, so it's only gotten worse then. I can't figure out the reason behind this behavior. When he was a pupil of mine, he never acted so aggressively. Yes, he was stubborn to say the least, but he wouldn't so much as hurt a Cutiefly."   
GD: *huffs*  
GM: "I remember the day he started acting out. I thought he was just hormonal and acting like a typical teenage boy."  
KH: "Do you remember what he was doing that day?"   
GM: "Yes, he told me he was going to visit the lovely Aether Foundation. He...he hasn't been the same ever since he left that place."   
KH: "Hmm. Ok. I will find out more on this."  
GD: "I don't think the Aether Foundation has anything to do with Guzma's bad attitude!" He yells angrily. "I mean listen to yourselves! Guzma has always been a shit child and an even shittier teenager! It's no surprise that he's also a shit adult too!" He begins to yells at his wife, "I can't believe you brought the island Kahuna into this mess. I'm sure he has better things to do than to spy on our worthless son!"   
KH: "I'm worried about Guzma, you should be too. This is not normal behavior for any child, teen, or adult."   
GD: "Well, if you want to waste your time on our son, then go for it. As for me, leave me out of it. I'm done wasting my time on him."

Guzma's dad gets up and walks to the back bedroom. Hala sighs deeply and starts to stand from the couch. He knows what kind of hot-head Guzma's dad is and expects nothing more from his actions. Guzma, however, never wanted to be like his dad. So why is he acting the way he is towards you, Val, and basically anyone that gets in his way?

GM: "I'm so sorry, Kahuna. Of course I care about my boy, please keep me updated. I know my husband cares too, he's just...disappointed I guess."   
KH: "Of course. Goodnight."

Hala leaves and heads back to the dojo.

***Kukui's Lab***

Guzma, Gander, and Val are approaching Kukui's lab. Guzma is certain that you're still there.

Gander: "So, what's the plan, G-man."  
Guzma: "Simple: we are gonna fuck shit up."  
Val: "What if she's not here..."  
Guzma: "Shut it, Grunt! You're here to watch, not help! Know your place."  
Val: "Y-yes. Boss."

Guzma kicked the door down and motioned for Val and Gander to enter first. Guzma casually entered and observed the dark laboratory. The only lights came from the various equipment and the large, water Pokémon tank.

Gander searched the lab. He didn't find any sign of anyone on either floor of the lab. Gander looked at his boss in a worried manor.

Guzma: "Don't give me that look. Tell me she's here somewhere!"   
Gander: "I-I don't see her, Boss. I don't see Kukui either..."

Guzma's rage hit its limit. He started punching and slamming his fists down on anything that was near him. Multiple pieces of lab equipment were destroyed, causing the lab to become almost pitch black.

Although you and Kukui weren't at the lab, someone still was; Lillie. She woke up to the sound of lab equipment being destroyed. She wasn't worried at first, because she knew Kukui liked to try out Pokémon moves inside the lab. She casually climbed down the latter of her loft. She stood at the bottom and rubbed her tires eyes.

Lillie: "Professor?"

Guzma, Gander, and Val froze and looked in Lillie's direction. Guzma plastered that shit-eating grin on his face and approached Lillie. It was too dark for Lillie to see anything but white hair. However, Guzma knew exactly who the little girl in front of him was. It was his boss's missing daughter.

Guzma: "Well. Well. Well. Now isn't this a surprise?"  
Lillie jumped and responded, "Y-You're not the P-Professor!" She said in a scared tone.   
Guzma: "Y-You're absolutely right, doll." He mimicked.   
Lillie gulped nervously.   
Guzma: "We originally came for someone else, but you'll just have to do. Gander, grab 'er!"

Gander quickly ran over to grab the small girl. Lillie struggled slightly, but she was way to fragile and weak.

Guzma: "Val, make yourself useful and grab the bag with the Pokémon in it up there!"   
Val: "Thought I was here to watch." She mumbled as she climbed the loft latter. Guzma didn't hear her.

Guzma: "Wish I could see the look on Kukui's face when he sees his precious lab destroyed and his lil' assistant missing. Bastard."


	18. Destruction in Human Form

The next morning, you were able to sleep in a couple hours. You had a great nights sleep after unloading all your worries onto Hala. You were still confused by his reaction, but it was a pretty strange story.

You ate breakfast in the cafeteria and met some fellow pupils. Everyone was so nice unlike team skull. Sure, the grunts there were alright, but everyone was constantly on edge because of Guzma's ass. It was nice to be able to see some genuine smiles.

You stepped outside the dojo after feeding Wigglytuff and Petilil. It was then you noticed that Iki Town was quiet. Very quiet. When you first entered Iki Town just yesterday, there were multiple training sessions occurring on the platform. Now, it seemed like a ghost town. The few faces you saw were ones full of worry and sadness.

Among the faces was a familiar one; it was Hau. He seemed distraught which didn't match his attitude and positivity from yesterday.

"Hey, um Hau?" You asked while approaching the kid. You weren't completely sure if you were saying his name right.   
H: "Oh! Hey, Maisie right?" Hau perked up and tried to convince you that everything was fine with his words and not his tone or body language.   
"Haha yeah, um what's going on? Everyone seems-"  
"something's happened." He said blankly. His face turned serious once more.   
"What...what has happened?" You asked nervously.   
"Lillie and Nebbie were...THEY WERE KIDNAPPED, MAN! THEY WERE KIDNAPPED AND TAKEN FROM KUKUI'S NICE LIL LAB WITHOUT A TRACE. THEY EVEN DESTROYED A BUNCH OF KUK'S LAB EQUIPMENT!" The boy started sobbing with his suddenly elevated voice.

You weren't used to this sort of emotion from others. You're family didn't believe in showing emotion, but allowing Hau to hug you tightly felt right. It gave you the sudden adrenaline to fight whoever was making this child upset. The energy seemed to travel all the way to your two Pokémon that were rattling in their pokeballs.

You gently pulled Hau away, wiped his tears, and said, "I know who did this and I'm going to make them pay."

You weren't sure if you completely believed your own words once they left your mouth, but that little Hau boy sure did. There was no turning back now, you were going to have to play the hero instead of the damsel for once in your life. You were going to go save Lillie....and Nebbie of course.

***Ya Boy back at the skull mansion***

Gander: "Yo boss, that little girl hasn't stopped crying. What should I do?"

Guzma was sitting in his thrown with his fingers pushed into his temples. He was stressing out over the fact that he had his boss's daughter captive. He would've brought her back last night, but it was too late in the night. They were going to have to take her today. The problem was, Lillie was crying and struggling to break free. There was no way they could drag her into Malie City like that; people would get suspicious. Everything had to be extra secretive when working with Aether. They had a reputation that, unlike team skull's, had to remain pure. They needed to board Aether's ship like they were forced to instead of intended to.

Guz: "DAMMIT, GRUNT! I don't fucking know what to do with her right now, aight?! Jus' tell that brat that if she keeps up this act, that ya boy Guzma's going to come in there and make sure she really has a reason to cry! Got it?!" He pounded his fists onto the throne arms as he yelled which made Gander flinch uncontrollably.   
Gander: "Y-Yes boss!" He did a mock solute and hurried out the door.

Gander traveled down to the basement where Lillie was locked away. Once Lillie heard footsteps, she continued her crying fit.

Lillie wasn't sure if she was crying from fear of team skull, fear that Nebbie would be sent back to Aether, or if her tears were from utter frustration in the whole situation. Either way, she seemed to be an expert at the move waterfall.

Gander: "Hey there, girly. You done being a baby yet?"   
L: "Leave me alone."   
"Listen, sweet cheeks, boss man is one mean dude ok? If you just pipe down and cooperate, he won't hurt nobody, capeesh?"   
"Why should I listen to y'all? Y'all are the bad guys!" Tears started to stream down her face again.   
"Actually, it's yo mama that's the bad guy...err girl and I think you know this."

Lillie was shocked. She knew of her mother's crazy plans, but she didn't know team skull of all people were helping.

"What could they possibly do to help anyone?! They can't even help themselves," Lillie thought to herself.

L: "What are y'all going to do to me?" She hesitantly asked.   
Gander: "Time for you to go home, lil girl."

***Back to you!***

You arrived at Kukui's lab to see the door completely ripped off it's hinges. You approached cautiously.

"Did Guzma do this?" You said to yourself.   
???: "He certainly did."

You yelped at the unexpected voice. You turned to see it was Hala coming to greet you from inside the lab.

KH: "Sorry, Maisie. Did not mean to startle you. Please, come inside." He motioned for you to join him inside where the damage was far worse.

You saw Kukui twirling some broken wires in his hands as he stared at the ground.

"Kukui...I'm...I'm so sorry that this happened." You felt incredibly at fault for Guzma attacking the lab. You figured he was out searching for you and knew you'd go to Kukui.

Kukui replied without looking up from the ground: "You know, I made sure that when I built this lab that it would be able to withstand the strength of Pokémon moves." He brought his hands into tight fists then looked up at you and Hala, "What did this was no human. He may be destruction in human form, but I have an idea of what this destruction may be and it's definitely not human."


	19. Train On

That night, you helped Hala and Kukui pick up what was left of the lab. Hala and Kukui tried to remain positive, but it was hard for you to focus on their words.

'What the hell did Kukui mean when he said a human didn't do this? Maybe Golisopod did? That thing was pretty big and scary...like Guzma...how am I supposed to beat him? I'm just...I'm just a runaway princess with only two Pokémon. Yeah, Wigglytuff is strong, but I haven't had time to train Petilil and what's going to happen if I lose? What if-' your inner thoughts were interrupted by Kukui placing a hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at him and he said, "Maisie, you've been a great help and I want to thank you for that. You should go and get some rest now. We will search for Lillie first thing in the morning." He gave a reassuring smile. You tried to mimic it, but Kukui could tell there was something on your mind.

K: "Besides the obvious, is there something wrong?"  
"Umm...no. Just worried about that poor, sweet girl. I hope Team Skull isn't hurting her or Nebbie."

You weren't completely lying. You did hope that Guzma wasn't acting his normal self around Lillie and hurting her; she's far too young and fragile. You just didn't want Kukui and Hala to talk you out of going straight to Po Town in the morning.

K: "Team Skull is just a bunch of lost kids. They wouldn't hurt Lillie, but from what I've heard about Guzma and this destruction, I am also worried about Lillie's safety. Don't worry too much, yeah. We'll save her." He patted you on the back and you nodded as you walked outside of the lab.

On the route back to Iki Town, you stopped dead in your tracks.

"You know what, I'm going to train. Yeah. I'm going to head straight to that shit Town and I'm going to battle anyone I see on my way. I can do this. We can do this. We-"   
???: "Wouldn't do that if I was you."

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but you couldn't quite make it out.

"Who's there?!" You tried to keep your cool, but failed miserably.   
P: "Ya ex-big sis I guess."   
"What?"

Plumeria stepped into the moonlight. Considering the last time you heard this name was when you were unconscious, you'd never seen this person before.

P: "Arceus...PLUMERIA! Damn why can't anyone remember me?" She smacked her forehead.   
"Uh...oh yeah...of course! Sorry!" You lied again. You'd never seen or heard of this bitch.   
P: "Anyways, I wouldn't go near Guz if I were you. He's...there's something wrong with him."

'Obviously. Dude's an asshole.' You thought, but remained silent to let Plumeria continue.

P: "He's had a temper, but he's never acted out on it so harshly before. There was only one person he would really lay his hands on, but now...if you just look at him a certain way, he attacks. I don't know what's up with him, but I do know that he's been out hunting you."   
"Shit! What should I do?! Is he out looking now?? I can battle him!"  
"No you idiot! He's not interested in Pokémon battles! He's out for blood and there's not going to be anyone there to save your ass this time, ok?! Now look, I have this plane ticket that I was going to use for myself, but I can't leave him like this. He needs serious help."  
"Wait....you're..."  
"YES! I'm giving you a way off this island! Now here!"

Plumeria shoved the ticket into your hands. You opened your palms to read where the destination was: Kalos.

'Fuck my life.' You thought.

"Plumeria...I-I can't take this."  
P: "And why's that?"  
"I can't go to this region."  
"Why?! Is it not good enough for ya?!"  
"I JUST CANT OK!!?!" You raised your voice and shocked Plumeria. Suddenly she saw the urgency in your eyes. You handed back the line ticket.

"I'm sorry."  
P: "Well..alright. Good luck out there, Maisie. You're sure as hell going to need it." And just like that, Plumeria was sucked back into the darkness of the night.

You realized that what you were doing was dangerous, but you were also tired of being scared and forced to do anything. This time, it was your decision. It was your time to take charge. You had to beat Guzma not only for that little girl, but to prove to yourself that you can be a hero. If you can save someone else, you can save yourself.

***Plumeria***

Plumeria walked the opposite direction of you and into the deep forest. When she felt that she was a safe enough distance, she pulled out her dex and dialed a number.

P: "Hey...uh yeah...it didn't work. She didn't want to go back to Kalos...IM SORRY AIGHT? If I kept on about it, then she would've gotten suspicious.....wait....you're coming here?....I'll help, but I better still get my cut....bye."


	20. Just a Tourist, Doing Tourist-y Things

During training, you started to make your way back to Po Town only to be pulled into a forest that lines the routes. 

"WHAT THE F-"  
???: "Quiet. Now."

It was a young boy with strange, blonde hair. He was cupping your mouth and looking over at the routes to see if someone was coming. You knew you could take on this lil teenager, but you were curious as to what the hell he was doing. Before attacking the minor, you decided to see what he does. 

???: "Sorry, you were getting dangerously close to Po Town." He let go of your mouth and stepped back to give you space.   
"Yeah, well that's where I was going actually. Thanks for the heart attack though; really got my heart beating faster than it already was." You brushed off nothing as you spoke and adjusted your long hair.   
"I see, well they aren't there, so you should just go back home." He turned and crossed his arms in an irritated manner.   
"No chance, kid. There's a girl that was kidnapped and taken there recently. Have to save her and stuff."   
"You're trying to save Lillie?" The boy showed a slight sign of human emotion after Lillie's mention.   
"Uh...yeah? Are you friends with her or something?" You asked hesitantly.   
"Well....not exactly. But, if you want to help, you're best chance is to get to Aether Foundation. That's where all of them are."   
"Are you a grunt or something? How do you know this? Why should I trust you?" 

The kid pinched the bridge of his nose and signed deeply. 

???: "Just....I don't know what to tell you, but if you want to waste time and check Po Town, go ahead! I'm not going to stop you and neither is anyone else, because they are ALL at Aether RIGHT NOW!"   
"Ok! Ok! Calm down, Arceus! I'll go check Aether. The docks aren't far anyways." 

He held his hand over his face in a weird manner then nodded contently. He then started to walk off. 

"Hey! Wait! Can I at least get your name?"   
???: "Gladion, wouldn't mention it to anyone though." 

Gladion knew he couldn't go near Aether for reasons I'm sure we are all aware of by now. You decided not to question the kid anymore and start the training towards the docks. Something about that Gladion's vibe unsettled you, but you didn't know why. You had only seen Aether mentioned in the articles about the region, but didn't have the chance to visit yet. I guess this was your chance. Stranded on an island with a whole foundation that's inhabited by Team Skull did not sit well with you and only made you train twice as hard. 

****A couple days later****

After your intense training, you finally worked up the courage to buy a boat ticket to the Aether Foundation. Wigglytuff was..."tuffer" and Petilil evolved into a majestic Liligant. You knew it was risky going into an unknown situation with a party of 2, but you couldn't waste anymore time in helping Lillie. You took a couple steps towards the ticket booth and then turned around and walked a few steps back. This cycle continued a couple more times before you took a deep breath and staggered up to the ticket booth completely. 

"Um..."  
Booth Worker: "Yes?" The teenage boy was impatient as hell.   
"Ticket one Aether please Foundation." *slaps forehead* "I mean-"  
BW: "Yeah, I got it. Got an Island Hopper card?"  
"Yeah here."  
"Alright, enjoy your trip or don't. Whatever."

'Good thing Alola has enough rays of sunshine to light up these parts. That kid sure isn't contributing.' You thought as you observed the many boats at the dock. 

You boarded the white boat with the Aether logo plastered on the side in shiny gold lettering. Only a few Aether workers were already seated on the boat, which you thought was weird considering how parts of Aether are a big tourist attraction. However, you tried not to think much about it. 

The boat wasted no time leaving. You could feel the glares from the Aether employees boring into you from behind. 

'I'd hate it too if a bunch of tourists came to my work all the time,' you tried to tell yourself, but you had a gift of picking up on bad feelings. This had to be the worst wave of it yet. Literally. 

The boats constantly knocking did not help the uneasy feeling you were cooking in your stomach. You wanted to puke, but didn't want to in front of the Aether workers. They are potential enemies and throwing up is weak, right? 

"Oh, thank ever-changing Arceus!" You accidentally said out loud, catching some confused glares from the workers. 

With a face as red as a Fletchling, you casually exited the boat. You looked up at the tall white building and thought to yourself, 'oh hell nah.'   
But you had to think about that poor, sweet girl. She was probably trapped like you were with that Guzma. Someone as fragile as her couldn't possibly endure the things you did. 

You probably took a max 10 steps before some random-ass Aether worker demanded a battle. You weren't sure what his deal was, but he was very hostile and after having to battle several more Aether workers, it was safe to say that some bad shit was brewing in this all-white facility. 

You panted and entered another lobby. All the battles were tiring and so was trying to navigate the elevator. You were leaning with your palms on your knees when a male's voice spoke in front of you. You looked up to see a guy in a white lab coat with funky green glasses. 

'What is with this region and glasses? Are the rays that powerful???' 

???: "Looks like you're lost, dearie. The ones you're looking for are in the basement just down-"  
"Nah nah nah nah, fuck that. I've seen enough movies to know that some dude that's dressed differently than the others is not to be trusted. The place I'm looking for is right behind you isn't it?" 

The weird man looks baffled then extremely irritated. You're so exhausted you forgot to care and pulled out a pokeball from your back pocket. 

???: "FABA IS THE BEST DAMN DEFENSE TEAM THIS PLACE HAS AND AND AND YOURE REALLY GONNA GET IT!"   
"Ok." You threw Wigglytuff's ball casually amongst Faba's yelling.

The battle was fairly quick, allowing Liligant to continue resting while she could. 

Faba stood there, mouth agape, and his arms dangling towards the ground. 

You pushed past him with a simple, "out of the way, Faja"   
Faba: "IT'S FABA!"   
"Whatever, Flavor Flav." 

You seemed to exit the main foundation only to overlook a smaller one outside of it. There was a bridge to cross to get to it and wouldn't you know, that edgy boi was right, Team Skull is here. 

This didn't scare you in the slightest considering how weak most of their Pokémon were, but what did scare you was the tall, familiar figure standing at the end of the bridge. It was ya boy Guzma, waiting with his hands crossed. It was as if he was challenging you with his body language. 

'This isn't worth it, right? Like I should probably just leave and let adult adults handle this, right? No! No, (your name)! Maisie is strong. You got this.' 

"AHHHHHHH!" You yelled as you ran past all the grunts that have been standing for hours, waiting to battle you. You ran right up to Guzma and froze. He looked down at you slightly different than what you could see from across the bridge. Surely your screaming and obnoxious running didn't intimidate him. 

Guzma: "M-Maisie?"


End file.
